Dream vs Reality
by Shyrie
Summary: Joey woke up from coma believing to be living a completely different life from what is real. Charlie finding herself torn from living the Joey's dream and the reality. I know I'm not good with the Summary .
1. What's Going On?

Charlie sat heavily on the chair beside the bed of the woman she had shared her life with since diaper years; holding her hand and pleading for her to open her eyes. It has been almost a year since she last saw the brown orbs that never failed to comfort her in so many ways than she could count; Now seeing her lying in a bed, lifeless, looking very small and vulnerable pains Charlie more than she could ever admit. She can't remember ever living her life without her and she's scared, even just to think that she might start to live that kind of life, a life without her.

"Joey… please… wake up. Please, open you eyes. Please…" Charlie pleaded, holding Joey's hand in both of hers, pressing it against her forehead as she held her head down, fighting back tears, like what she always do for the last year.

She turned to look at the woman, lying motionless, hoping that she would move even just a little bit, but failed. Joey remained still and the only sign that she's still alive and the movement of her chest slightly going up and down and the beating of the machines that surrounds her.

"Senior Constable, visiting hours is over." The nurse said softly.

Charlie turned and quickly wiped the tears that escaped her eyes.

"Uhm… yeah. Nurse Jane, can I stay here for tonight?" Charlie asked meekly.

"Charlie…" the nurse, came in quietly, she has been Joey's nurse the whole time, since that fateful day, and she somehow became friends with the police officer who relentlessly visits the patient ever since.

"I know, Jane. But I need to hope. Every body has given up and I don't want to be like everybody. I know she'll wake up. I know." Charlie said with so much conviction.

"Charlie, don't you think you should accept the fact that…" the nurse paused, unable to finish her sentence. "Look, they will be taking her life support tomorrow. I think maybe, you should---"

"Jane, just let me stay here for the night. Please." Charlie interrupted the nurse and pleads with her eyes.

Jane nodded. She offered the police officer a smile and quietly left the room. Charlie went to seat back on her chair and took hold of Joey's hand.

"Joey, please… wake up. Show them that you'll make it. Prove them wrong." Charlie squeezed Joey's hand. "Remember when we were younger; you said that you have yet to travel the world before your time is through… well you haven't travelled the world yet. You also said that you will never leave me… and I'm holding on to that promise. You said we will be best friends forever and we will see each other get married, grow old and our children will be best friends like we are and we will play with our grand children, and when we're old and gray, you said we will still be the kind of old ladies who will seat in their front porch and enjoy the sunset, reminisce on our experience and laugh about it as the time pass us by…" Charlie said, holding back her sobs.

"You're not the kind of person who doesn't keep their promises. So you have to wake up." Charlie whispered, her head now down on the mattress of Joey's hospital bed, soaking the linen with her tears.

"Please… wake up and keep your promise." Charlie continued to sob with her head down, that she didn't notice Joey's finger flicked a little and her eye lids opened every so slowly.

******

Joey slowly opened her eyes, as her pupil adjust to the light of the room. She slowly looks down at her hand, and saw the woman in her uniform, crying and holding on to her hand for dear life.

"Cha… Charlie…" she uttered.

Charlie abruptly turned and sat up straight, almost making herself dizzy but didn't care. She looks at Joey, who's looking at her and trying to give a smile.

"Joey! You're awake!"

"Yeah… I am."

Charlie fought the urge to throw herself on Joey, afraid that she might hurt her friend.

"Wait here, I'll call the Rachel!"

"And while you do, can you get me water please. I'm really thirsty."

Charlie nodded and immediately left the room with a smile on her face.

******

The Dr. Rachel Armstrong has been taking notes on Joey's file while, Joey and Charlie looks at each other.

"Joey, do you remember anything about what happened to you?" Rachel asked.

"Uhm… I'm not really sure. How long have I been in a coma for?"

"I'll let you know after we run some test." Rachel informed her and smiled. "Also, may I ask a few questions about you? Just to make sure that you're not suffering from any memory lost."

"Sure!" Joey answered enthusiastically.

Charlie remained quiet, seated next to Joey's bed, holding her friend's hand.

"Tell me about your life before the accident. What do you remember?" Rachel asked.

"Uhm… My name is Joanne Collins, born and lives in Summer Bay…" Charlie sharply turned to look at Joey as if she grew another head, "I have a brother named Brett, our parents are dead, I work in a fishing trawler and my girlfriend's name is Charlie Buckton." Joey said the last part while looking and smiling at Charlie.

Charlie as much as she wanted to smile back, she couldn't contain the frown that formed her face. She looks at Rachel, scribbling on her notes and then back to Joey, eyeing her, wondering if Joey's just making a joke out of everything, knowing how joker Joey can be. When she saw in Joey's eyes that she is being serious, she immediately asked Rachel if she can have a word with her.

Once outside, Charlie with her voice low, so Joey wouldn't hear, she instantly bombarded Rachel questions.

"Rachel, what's going on? What is Joey on about? I mean, we don't live in Summer Bay. I don't even know if such place exists and she doesn't have a brother, she has a sister, you know Ruby? That's her sister! Both their parents are alive, separated but alive! And Brett, my fiancée Brett, he's not her brother, he's Joey's cousin! And I'm her best friend, not her girlfriend. Her girlfriend's name is Nicole."

* * *

**Hello Guys!!! A new story again! It's kind of a random thing. Please let me know what you think… if you guys want me to continue or not. Cheers! Happy Easter!**


	2. Girlfriend

"So what do you mean by that Rach?" Charlie asked.

"You see, Joey has been in a coma for almost a year. What I think happened is, during her coma, she might have had a dream where in she live a completely different life and now that she's awake, she still thinks that, that was her life; the one in that place Summer Bay. She's not the first person that suffered from this, and although it might be a bit tricky, I don't think there's anything to be worried about. She'll eventually remember everything, in her own time. But for now, I suggest that you should just play along. I don't think she'll be able to handle the truth at the moment. There's a lot to take in and Joey needs to take it slowly and step by step, not in full blow." Rachel explained.

"So you mean, she doesn't remember anything about her life in here… I mean in reality?"

"I should think so, yes. At this point, she still believes that she was born and raised in that place and everything. I recommend you ask her more about what her life was in that dream of hers, so you would know how to play along."

"Ok. I'll ask everyone to come here tomorrow, so they can all talk to you about it. I don't think I can explain it any better. They need a heads up before they see Joey." Charlie said, "Thank you, Rachel. And I'll see you in the morning."

Charlie left Rachel's office and head straight in Joey's room. Joey once again has her eyes closed, but unlike before, her skin in much fairer compared to the pale one that she's been wearing for the past months. Charlie resumed her position, in the chair beside Joey's bed and watched her best friend sleep.

'_Joey… how will I pretend to be your girlfriend? What happens when the time comes that you remember everything? I don't want you to think that I fooled you by not telling you first hand what's really going on. But, I have to do this. I have to lie and go along with the life in your dream. I hate lying to you, but it needs to be done. I'll be your girlfriend, if that's what my role in your life in the dream. I'll pretend to be your girlfriend. I'll pretend that I love you in that way… more than a friend. I'll pretend to be in love with you. I just hope that… I can '__**just'**__ pretend.'_ Charlie thought quietly as she once again held Joey's hand.

Joey felt the warm hand on hers, the ones that gave her comfort. She slowly opened her eyes and met by Charlie's blue orbs. She smiled at her and with her free hand, reached to her and places a loving hand on police officer's cheek and caresses it lovingly.

"I missed you." Joey whispered.

Charlie smiled and leaned more onto Joey's palm.

"I missed you more."

Joey smiled and then, scooted a little to the other side of her bed.

"Join me?" she asked Charlie, while tapping the vacated space in her bed.

Charlie looked at the space.

"Charlie… please…" Joey said, waiting for Charlie to comply.

"Jo… I don't think it's a good Idea. I mean, I could hurt you when I fell asleep."

"Charlie, it will hurt more if you don't. It hurts me, not to be close to you. I've been sleeping for I don't know how long and I miss being with you."

Charlie's heart melted, right there and then. She smiled to Joey and carefully joined Joey in her bed. Joey smiled, and snuggled in closer to Charlie as soon as Charlie made herself comfortable in her bed. She placed her head on Charlie's chest and listened to the beating of her heart.

"How have you been, Charlie?"

Charlie wrapped her arm around Joey tightly, relishing the feeling of being able to hold her friend again.

"I've been lost." She answered honestly.

"Why?"

"Because that's what happens when you're not around." Charlie said, kissing the top of Joey's head.

Joey then took Charlie's hand and intertwined it with hers.

"I'm sorry." She said meekly.

"It's fine. Just, don't to it again. I've been so lost without you. I don't know what I would've done if I lose you." Charlie said honestly, tears welling up in her eyes as she imagined what would've happened if Joey didn't wake up tonight.

"You're not going to lose me again, Charlie. It's a torture not being with you. When I came back from the long haul I took, it was the longest 3 months of my life and probably the biggest mistake I have ever made."

Charlie frowned again. _'Maybe this is about her life in her dream.'_

"Yeah. I missed you all those months that you were away." she said, playing her part.

"But there's a good thing that came out of it…"

"Yeah? What is that?" Charlie asked.

"We both realised how much we love each other. How our love is worth all of it." Joey said, looking up in Charlie's eyes. "I love you, Charlie." She said sincerely.

Charlie meet Joey's eyes and once again felt the comforting feeling she always feel whenever her eyes meets Joey's.

"I love you too, Joey. I love you so much." Charlie replied whole-heartedly, with tears in her eyes.

'_I do love her. She's my best friend. But, why is my heart beating like this? Why do I feel so much, when I told her I love her?' _Charlie thought.

Charlie was brought back from her thoughts, when she felt soft warm lips against hers. She then blinked and saw Joey kissing her. In that very moment, Charlie thought the time stopped and everything else tuned out of her hearing. The only sensation that she could feel was the butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she felt Joey's soft lips against her.

'_She's kissing me! She's kissing me! What do I do?! Should I kiss her back? But we're best friends… well, technically at the moment she believes that I'm her girlfriend… damn Charlie kiss her back!'_

Joey felt Charlie's body stiffened and then realised that she wasn't kissing back. Slowly, Joey pulled away and looks at Charlie with a confuse look on her face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She asked meekly.

Charlie looks at Joey's eyes, chastising herself for not kissing back and for causing the confusion in Joey's eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Joey whispered, feeling rejected and suddenly feeling the fear of Charlie's not being ready to be with her again.

"Shh… baby, I'm sorry. You just took me by surprise." Charlie said, cupping both Joey's cheek.

"Are you scared of being with me again? Like before?"

"Joey? What do you mean scared of being with you?"

"You know, like before… when we just started, like the first time, you always pull away. Whenever I hold your hand in public, you pull away. When I tried to kiss you, you would---"

Charlie cut Joey off, by her lips. She lightly yet firmly pressed her lips against her best friend's lips and once again felt the butterflies in her stomach. She felt Joey responding and kissing her back; Charlie then without thinking, deepened the kiss, as if trying to compensate for the time that she wasn't able to kiss Joey's lips. Slowly, she let herself drift to the person in Joey's dream. At that very moment, she doesn't want to remember the truth about being Joey's best friend. At that very moment, she just wants to be no one else other than Joey's girl friend. Because at that moment, Charlie finally let herself admit, even just to herself, that she have fallen in love with her best friend; have fallen in love with her while she was sleeping.

* * *

**Ok. Here is the 2****nd**** Chapter for this story. Please let me know what you think. Is it getting interesting? Anyway To Oniz I decided to update my stories by alphabetical order. So I've update 'All for the wrong reason' and then this one, next will be 'I dare you to love me' and then 'Immortality of true love' then 'Send my love to heaven'. Sorry for keeping you waiting; to Lil I'm sorry, yes I made a deal with you and yes I will continue the all for the wrong reason. To everyone thank you for the comment. I love reading them; it lets me know how I'm going and how I'm doing with story writing. Hehehe. Cheers everyone!**

**PS: Btw I have no idea on what I'm on about regarding Joey's medical condition. I'm not even sure if such condition exists. But hei, this is just a fiction. So yeah, just wanted to clear that one up. lolz**


	3. Role Playing

Charlie stirred awake, feeling the sun's light peek through the window of Joey's room. Charlie tried to move, but felt a body wrapped up against, her. She looks down and found Joey, peacefully sleeping, with half of her body covering hers. Charlie's lips curved automatically as the memory of their kiss last night invaded her thoughts.

'_She has the softest of lips I've ever kissed. God, Joey, when did I start falling for you? How will I pretend now? Now, that deep inside I know I don't want to pretend?'_ Charlie thought, while caressing Joey's hair.

Joey felt a slight movement from her bed and reluctantly opened her eyes, only to find herself wrapped up against Charlie's body. She smiled and tilted her head up, only to be greeted by the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Morning…" Charlie whispered.

"Morning…"

Charlie automatically found herself staring in Joey's lips, and involuntarily leaned in to give Joey's lips her first kiss of the day. Joey closed her eyes, also moving forward to greet Charlie's.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both Charlie and Joey pulled away, turning to look at the person that interrupted their moment.

"Ni… Nicole…" Charlie stuttered, immediately extracting herself from Joey to get off the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Charlie? Trying to kiss my girl---"

Charlie was quick with her feet, having had Nicole already out of Joey's room before she could continue.

"Let me explain…" Charlie said quietly, trying to lower her voice, so to prevent Joey from hearing their conversation. "Joey thinks I'm her girlfriend. She woke up last night, believing to live in this whole different life, not remembering anything from reality. I mean, probably some sort of amnesia or something. But point is, she doesn't---"

"You want me to believe that crap?" Nicole said with venom in her voice.

"Would you just please, lower your voice? I'm trying to---"

"You're trying to steal my girlfriend! That's what I think you're doing!"

"I am not trying to steal her away. She's my best friend and I'm just trying to help her."

"Help her by what? By sleeping next to her and kissing her? How would that help her?"

Charlie rubbed her temple and sighed heavily, trying to control her temper. She knew she has to calm and understand the younger girl's reaction but, she can't help feeling frustrated, not being able to explain or even get to finish her sentence.

"Would you just please let me finish explaining?"

"Why should I? I know you'll just try to pull off this crap and---"

"Nicole!"

Both Nicole and Charlie turned to see Brett and Ruby walking towards them.

"Charlie's telling the truth." Ruby said.

"Charlie, how are you doing?" Brett asked, stepping closer to his girlfriend, giving her a hug.

"I'm good." Charlie replied.

"So, how is she, Charlie? Rachel explained everything to us." Ruby asked.

"Yeah, she's ok; except, she doesn't remember anything from this… life. She still believes that she's from this place Summer Bay and… she doesn't remember you being her sister, Rubes. She believes, Brett is her brother and their parents are already dead. And well, she thinks I'm her girlfriend." Charlie explained.

"Where am I in the picture?" Nicole butted in, feeling annoyed that she's not being mentioned when, she is actually the true girlfriend.

Charlie turned to the fuming blonde.

"Well, I don't know yet. She hasn't mentioned you. But, same with Ruby, I don't know what Ruby is in her life in that dream of hers."

Ruby and Nicole nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" Brett asked, looking at Charlie expectantly.

"Well, Rachel suggested to just play along. She said Joey will eventually remember everything in her own time."

"So, while she doesn't remember anything, you will play the girlfriend part? Is that right?" Nicole asked, still annoyed and jealous, as she remembered the picture perfect image of Joey and Charlie earlier. She has always been jealous of Charlie although she doesn't admit it, knowing that Charlie is straight and be marrying Brett. But the scene that she witnessed earlier was a different issue and she could not help herself but be annoyed and jealous.

"I'm afraid so, yes." Charlie answered quietly, looking around her.

Brett nodded his head, assuring Charlie that he's fine with it. Him, Joey and Ruby grew up together and he never did once think of Joey as just his cousin, for him Ruby and Joey are his sisters, he knew what Charlie would do will help Joey and for him that's enough reason for him to go along. Ruby, also gave Charlie a reassuring smile, she grew up having Charlie around her; her sister Joey and Charlie has always been best friends and she always thought of Charlie as her very own sister, so she doesn't have any problem thinking of them as a couple.

Charlie then turned to Nicole, hoping that the younger girl would just comply. Nicole looks around her and saw 3 pairs of eyes looking at her, expectantly. Sighing heavily, and hoping that she won't regret her decision, she reluctantly nodded, giving Charlie the 'Go' signal to be Joey's pretended girlfriend.

All four, then decided to make their way inside Joey's room. Charlie went in first followed by Ruby, Nicole and Brett. Joey looks up, hearing someone entering her room and beamed when she saw Charlie. Her smile, however, immediately vanished when she saw Brett came in as well.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked a little upset.

Charlie rushed towards Joey and lace a comforting hand on Joey's back, wondering why such reaction came out when apparently Brett is her brother.

"Charlie, is Brett hassling you? Why is he here?" Joey asked Charlie, ready to have a square and defend Charlie if needed.

"No, Baby. No. He's here to check on you." Charlie explained, "Why are you getting so upset? It's not good for you, Babe."

Nicole had to bite the inside of her cheek, to prevent herself from commenting, reminding herself over and over that all this is for Joey's sake. Brett on the other hand, focussed on noticing how affectionate Charlie is towards Joey. Him and Charlie has been dating for 4 years and knew for a fact that Charlie wasn't into names or into using term of endearments and yet here she is, using all those naturally to addressed his cousin.

"I know. But, I just don't want Brett hassling you again." Joey answered, reaching for Charlie's free hand, pulling her gently, gesturing for the police officer to seat down on her bed.

"No, Babe. Brett's not hassling me or anything." Charlie assured Joey, giving the back of Joey's hand a light kiss.

'_Are those actions really needed?'_ Nicole thought to herself, feeling really uncomfortable, standing quietly in the corner when she should be the one doing the comforting to her girlfriend.

"So, you're ok with me and Charlie now?" Joey asked, turning to look at the only man in the room.

Brett looks from Joey to Charlie. His eyes involuntarily landed onto the girls' hands; swallowing hard, Brett averting his eyes back to Joey and nodded.

"Yes." He said, "I'm ok with it." Brett added, thinking that it's not going to be permanent since soon, Joey will be remembering everything and they can and will go back to normal; Charlie in his arms and Nicole in Joey's.

Joey eyed Brett suspiciously. Brett's uneasiness didn't go unnoticed by Joey, but the fact that Brett didn't go agro, like he did before in Joey's memory, was enough for Joey to give him an appreciative smile.

"Thank you," Joey said, wrapping her arms around Charlie's waist and resting her chin onto Charlie's shoulder. "Because, I love Charlie so much and she means everything to me, and though you're the only family I have left, I will never tolerate it, if you so much to talk down Charlie again, I will gladly forget that I have one left in my family if it means Charlie and I can live in peace."

Charlie couldn't help but smile at Joey's statement, s she made herself comfortable in Joey's arms. She's pretty much aware at the daggers that Nicole's glare is throwing at her, but she couldn't careless. Ruby silently watched her sister's action towards Charlie and can't help but think how all seemed to be real and natural between the two women. Brett's fist voluntarily curled, making his knuckles white. He's very aware that Charlie is just playing along, but he couldn't help but feel jealous, which he knew he shouldn't feel.

"Don't' worry, Jo. Charlie and I are ok now. No argument about the two of you from me." Brett said.

"Thank you." Joey said, "That means a lot." She added while planting a soft kiss on Charlie's shoulder.

"Yeah, so now, calm down. Ok?" Charlie butted in, holding Joey's arms around her waist, caressing it gently.

"Yes Ma'am!" Joey answered teasingly, when she noticed Ruby and Nicole in the room, standing really quietly. "Hello Rubes! Nicole." She greeted.

"Oh, Hei Si--- uhm… Joey. How are you feeling?" Ruby asked, nervous that she almost slipped.

"I'm better now. How are you? Is Charlie still being a pain?"

Charlie and Ruby look at each other with a frown, not quiet getting why Charlie was asked regarding Ruby's.

"Hei! What does that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked, making herself sound offended, rather than confused.

"Nothing." Joey then tightened her arms on Charlie "I'm just saying that you can be a bit hard on you Ruby when you were just her sister; I can only just imagine how much more it changed when you're now allowed to be the mother that you are to Ruby." Joey explained.

'_What? Ruby was my sister and my daughter in her dream? What kind of person am I in her dream? And if Ruby is my sister/daughter, what is Nicole's role?'_ Charlie asked herself.

'_Turns out, I'm Charlie's sister/daughter, instead of her very own sister. I think I could live with that. Charlie pretty much acts like an older sister to me anyway.'_ Ruby thought.

'_Brett is Joey's brother apparently, Ruby is Charlie's sister/daughter… so, what am I in this picture? Please don't let me be Charlie's sister as well or Joey's cousin.'_ Nicole thought.

"Well, I have to look out for her. Teenagers most of the times find their way to trouble, you know." Charlie answered.

"I know. That's why I reckon you're a great parent." Joey said lovingly, "and that's why I love you so dearly." Joey added admiration and love showing in her eyes.

Charlie instinctively turned to Joey, smiling.

"I love you too." She said, looking directly in Joey's eyes.

Nicole turned her head away from the happy couple's picture and looks at Brett. Brett did the same and met Nicole's gaze. He offered the younger girl a smile, hoping that it would reassure the jealous blonde and himself as well.

Ruby smiled at the two women, then turned her gaze away when Charlie and Joey's lips met, wanting to give the two, somehow, a bit of privacy. Ruby's eyes then saw the look on both Brett and Nicole's face and felt bad for them. As much as she doesn't mind seeing Charlie and Joey, she knows that both her friend Nicole and cousin Brett are hurting and she felt bad for it.

'_Oh boy, this is so going to be sooo complicated.'_ The teenager silently thought.

Charlie and Joey had their foreheads against each other, staring lovingly in each other's eyes, completely shut that there were other people in the room.

'_Charlie you should look away. This is all temporary, in reality, you're the best friend and are going to be married to Brett and Joey is with Nicole and it is really her that owns Joey's heart. Not you!'_ Charlie silently reminding herself of her true position in Joey's life and reluctantly looks away.

'_Why is Charlie being close and then distant? What's wrong? Didn't she miss me?'_ Joey thought, when Charlie suddenly broke moment; their moment.

Unfortunately for Charlie, when she turned to look away, she unluckily caught Brett's look and she immediately felt bad seeing the obvious hurt in his eyes. She knew this is hard on him, having to watch her kiss someone else, let alone his very own cousin. And she felt guilty that she enjoys everything and loving the feeling of being Joey's girlfriend, even just for now. Knowing that she doesn't have any control on what she feels and having no control over the situation, Charlie then just gave Brett an apologetic look, hoping it would be enough. Brett sighed, reading the look in Charlie's eyes and nods his head slightly.

"Hei Nicole, thank you for visiting me.

Charlie heard Joey acknowledging her true girlfriend.

"Hei Jo, anytime and anything for you!" Nicole replied, hoping for Joey to remember her.

Joey frowned, hinting the obvious flirting in Nicole's tone, but she smiled to the younger woman nevertheless, before snuggling closer, hugging Charlie, hoping that the brunette is oblivious to what Nicole just need. She knew she was kind of attracted to the blonde before, but that was before she met Charlie. Now, she doesn't even want to look at other women, because she felt like none of them was worth it, knowing that she has the gorgeous, beautiful brunette in her arms.

"Thank you." Joey added, shyly.

Charlie had to bit her lips, just so she can prevent herself from ruing the conversation that the true couple was innocently having. She did feel Joey's embrace tightened and she was grateful, but she still very much aware what her real role in this reality and so she just remained quiet and be fair to Nicole.

'_You don't have the right to be jealous, Charlie! You're not really the girlfriend! Stop confusing yourself with the situation! Be fair to Nicole and let them have their moment! It might help Joey to remember!' _Charlie ordered herself, '_But I don't think I want Joey to remember.'_ Charlie silently admitted.

"Don't worry about it." Nicole smiled at her girlfriend, ignoring the fact that Joey's arms were still wrapped tightly around Charlie's waist.

Joey smiled back.

"So you and Ruby skipped school or what?" she innocently asked.

"Uhm… me and Rubes?" Nicole asked, _'Does Joey thinks I'm still at school?'_ she thought.

"Why? If I remembered it correctly, you were just a year older than Ruby. So, I'm sure you still go to school. Right?"

Nicole looks at Ruby and everyone in the room before answering.

"UHm, yeah. Yeah, we uhm… we don't have school today." Nicole lied.

"Oh, ok." Joey said, "Hei Babe, when am I getting out for here?" Joey turned her attention back to the silent Charlie.

"I'm not sure." Charlie answered, dryly and quietly. "Wait here, I'll go ask Rachel." Charlie offered.

Charlie was ready to extract herself from the comfort of Joey's arms, when she felt Joey tightens her hold on her more.

"Please don't go," Joey whispered, scared that Charlie might've been jealous. "Brett, can you ask Rachel for me, please?" she asked her brother instead.

Brett nodded, as much as he wants to stay and see how far Charlie would go with the 'pretending'. The pain of watching his fiancé, be all sweet and loving to someone else and be in the arms of someone else, even if it just an act, still unbearable for him that getting away from that room would be like an escape for him and he was grateful for Joey's request.

"I'll come with you." Nicole offered, feeling the same as Brett.

Ruby watched her cousin and her friend walks out the door, knowing how they must feel. She then glances back to Joey and Charlie wrapped up lovingly in each other's arms. Frowning a little, Ruby immediately shook her head and then followed Nicole and Brett out of the room, all the while wondering if Charlie is just pretending and if her sister Joey really doesn't remember anything. After all, both were acting the same way behind the close doors of their unit (except the kissing part), that only Ruby knew about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hei everyone! So what do you guys think? Should I still go on with the story? How's everyone btw? Thank you for the reviews and comments and sorry for the type errors and etc, just that I'm a bit busy (bit meaning ungodly hours of work). Anyweiz hope guys like the chapter. Cheers!**


	4. Deeper Than The Last Time

**Ok. I know that I'm supposed to update I Dare You To Love Me, but I haven't finished typing it and I really want to post an update and this one is already up, loaded and ready to be posted, so yeah and also I was overwhelmed by the reviews (especially when one of the great authors here reviewed!) ;p**

**Ryleigh –did I spell your name correct aussiebabe? Anyway wow you 3 consecutive chapters and you're always the first one to review and thank you! I think you encourage the others to follow your lead. Lolz**

**Jsco- as always, you never failed to leave me what you thought about the chapter and although I don't say it, it always helped me do better, just so I can entertain you more.**

**Laura- Don't worry I won't rush it. I wouldn't have a time to rush the story. Lolz and you and me both… I never would have thought that the say will come that you'd feel sorry for Brett. Btw I'm still waiting for an update for Conflicted! :P**

**Pmcc- Hello! May I ask what does Pmcc stands for? I hope you don't mind, and it's ok if you don't answer, just curious. Hehehe. Thank you for letting me know what you think.**

**Boo- Nope. Ruby didn't actually gave up, just that, well, the explanation was in this chapter. Lolz. Yes, Aden is around, Hugo? I'm not sure yet. I don't know if I'll be able to put in all the characters in Home and Away in this story. And about your other question, Sorry can't tell you. You have to continue reading to know. Cheeky me, huh?**

**DrowningNotWaving- I don't know if it was you who asked me on one of the reviews if I could share how I did my time managing. But if it was you, then I'll tell you, I guess my time managing thingie didn't work. Lolz. As you can see, I hardly update my stories =(. But if it's not you that asked, then ignore what I blah blah blah here. I'm happy that you're enjoying this story and because you ask for it (and the others too), I shall continue with this.**

**Kim- And how is he feeling? I really do hope he gets better. How are you feeling? I remember you told me that one of your outlet is reading stories, just so you can relax a bit from all the stress… and I really do want to help, so I'm offering you this and I hope it'll make you feel better… I'll let you decided which story you me to update next. How's that? **

**Shopgirl- yeah, I wonder to what she'll do when Joey remembers. I haven't gone that far yet with how or where I want this story to turn. So yeah… keep reading though and thank you for the time to review!**

**Ijustkeepswimming- Hello. I'm… ahm… speechless! I'm like your biggest fan! ;p thank you for reviewing and reading and it's a pleasure that a great writer like you is interested in reading one of my story. That's like, wow! I hope you enjoy this update. And also, I never get to ask this but did you get your nick from finding nemo? I know it doesn't matter, but I just like to say, I like that song. *just keep swimming, just keep swimming, what do we do, we swim, swim* ok, I should stop now… sorry for my blah blah.**

**Oniz197- Uhm… I'm not sure about the comedy in this chapter, but I do hope you enjoy reading. I'll try to make more funny chapter but I cannot promise, ok? I'll try my best though.**

**Ok. As you can see I was able to mention everyone that reviewed! Yey! Go me! Lolz, I'm a bit hyper at the moment, I must cut down on ice cream… if some of you guys gets hyper of coffee, mine would be ice cream! Hahahaha! Enjoy reading everone! Sorry for the type errors and etc and for my divider. Cheers!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Why do you seem to be distant with me?" Joey asked quietly while looking in Charlie's eyes.

'_Because I'm your best friend and not your girl friend and I feel so guilty that I'm enjoying this, pretending to be someone in your life that I'm not; Because I'm lying to you and that's all because this is the only chance I have to feel what it is like to be with you; to have you love me as more that you really should.'_ Charlie thought.

"I'm not being distant," she answered instead.

"You know you are…"

Charlie opened her mouth but decided to close it again. She then without a word cupped Joey's cheek and pressed her lips against Joey's for a passionate, searing, loving kiss, ignoring the nagging voice in her head that says she's going way above and beyond portraying the girlfriend role. Closing her eyes tightly, Charlie then blocked the voice in her head and deepened the kiss more; in which Joey happily reciprocate with the same passion.

After a while, the need for air took its course, causing the two to pull apart, but with the forehead still touching.

"Does that seem distant to you?" Charlie whispered.

Joey smiled and shook her head, choosing to believe that she was just being paranoid and just missed her girlfriend too much, causing her to feel things that weren't really there or causing her to be a little bit clingy.

"I love you, Charlie." She said quietly, gazing in Charlie's blue pools.

Charlie, despite knowing the truth couldn't help but smile at the sound of those words leaving Joey's lips addressed to her.

"I love you more, Joey." she answered honestly. _'Even when the time comes that all this falls apart, I will still love you this much, this way. Because all those months that you spent sleeping, made me realized how my heart has always been beating for you, that it almost stop when you closed you eyes and wouldn't open it until last night.'_ Charlie's thought added.

Joey beamed at Charlie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oblivious to Joey and Charlie, Joey's door quietly closed again. Nicole turned and looked at Brett trying to read the expression on his face.

"Is it just me or do they really look in love?" Nicole asked mockingly.

"Leave it, Nicole." Brett said, "Charlie's just doing it for Joey's sake." He added, trying to be reasonable and secretly just giving a reason to Charlie's action to convince him that he shouldn't feel at all worried.

"Fine!" Nicole said, "but, I'll give it to Charlie though… she really knows how to act." Nicole added; she knows that she's adding woods to the fire but couldn't help it as she, herself is finding a way to release the strong jealousy that is beginning to eat her inside.

Brett glares at the young woman. He's aware that he shouldn't be upset with anyone and especially not to Nicole, but the nagging voice in his head isn't helping and Nicole adding salt to injury is the last thing he needs.

'_All this is for Joey's sake. Charlie loves me. She's marrying me. She and I will get married once everything is back to normal again. Joey is just her best friend and my cousin. I shouldn't feel threatened and above all, jealous.'_ Brett kept reminding himself.

"Nic, enough ok? Stop thinking that way." Ruby said, "just trust Charlie. She wouldn't do anything that isn't necessary. Ok?" Ruby added, seeing the rather distress look on her cousin's face.

"Fine!" Nicole said, "Didn't know kissing and hugging were really that necessary that it needs to be done frequently." She muttered under her breath, not caring if Brett and Ruby could hear her or not.

Ruby just shook her head, although, deep inside, she too wonders if all of it was just an act. She'd never seen her sister look that way to anyone and she also had never seen Charlie being so affectionate with someone; the way Charlie and Joey interact seemed so natural. Ruby also couldn't help to ask herself what if it's really real between those two or what if everything turns back to normal. What will happen? Will everything be the same like it once was or the tension that is slowly building will tore them apart?

"Rubes?" Brett waves his hand in front of his cousin.

Ruby blinked back a couple of times, being brought back from her musings.

"Yeah?"

"You spaced out a while there," Brett said. "Let's go back inside and help Joey pack her bags."

Ruby nodded and manages to smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Would you guys, please stop giving each other goo goo eyes?" Nicole blurted out as soon as she stepped back inside Joey's room; unable to stop herself, but luckily was able to make it sound innocent, although all of them knew exactly what Nicole meant except Joey.

Charlie quickly looked away, feeling guilty. Unfortunately for her, her eyes landed on Brett's sad ones, causing her to feel guiltier. Joey frowned at Charlie's reaction and felt that there was definitely something wrong, her guts tell her so, but she couldn't point her finger on it… yet.

"Hei Guys!" Charlie greeted the three, "What did the Rachel say?"

"Uhm, Joey can be release later today. They just have to wait for some results to come back and if there isn't any problem, then Joey can go." Brett explained.

"Cool!" Joey said, snuggling closer to Charlie.

Charlie patted Joey's arms around her, acknowledging that it was there and careful not to get too carried away like what has been happening since the night before, somewhat more aware of the situation in the presence of the people closes to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the afternoon, Joey was release and the woman couldn't be anymore excited. However Charlie, Nicole and Brett before going anywhere discussed what will be Joey's living arrangements, while Ruby kept her sister company.

"Why can't she live with me? I'll look after her," Nicole said. "Besides, she was really going to leave and move in with me, before the accident."

"That was before the accident, Nic." Charlie said, trying to keep her tone calm.

"So? That doesn't mean that she can't live with me now. I mean, all her things were packed and ready to go, we just need to collect it from your place."

Brett remained quiet; he just stayed there and listened to Nicole and Charlie. He personally wanted Joey to live with Nicole, so he can move in with Charlie as planned, but he didn't want to be selfish. He knew all to well that the original plan before Joey's accident has been altered just like their role in Joey's life.

Charlie closed her eyes and sighed. Nicole grinned triumphantly, knowing that she won this round with Charlie.

"Fine, take Joey with you," Charlie said. "And while you're at it, you may as well explain to her why she needs to come live with you, someone that hardly plays an important role in her life at the moment and not with me, her known girlfriend."

Nicole immediately deflated at the reminder that she hardly plays any part in Joey's altered reality.

"You enjoy this don't you?" Nicole glared at the brunette, "You enjoy playing the girlfriend huh?" she accused.

"No, I don't," Charlie lied.

"Liar!" Nicole muttered.

"What? You think I enjoy lying to my best friend?" Charlie matched Nicole's glare. "I don't. But I had to do it!" _'And I'm not lying to Joey, I do love her. The only lie is that accepting to be her girlfriend when I know I'm not.'_ "I have no other choice, just like you have no choice but to play your part as well as Brett and Ruby."

"You do have a choice; you could tell her the truth!"

"Why don't you do it then?" Charlie challenged. "Go inside there, and tell Joey the truth and risk her health."

Nicole was about to answer back, when Brett butted in.

"Girls, fighting over this won't help. Joey believes Charlie is her girlfriend, of course she'll assume to be living in with her," Brett said reasonably. "Besides although all her things are packed, it's all still in hers and Charlie's place, so energy wise, might as well let Joey continue to live with Charlie. She lives and still lives there before that accident, anyway."

Nicole clenched her jaw and nodded. Charlie looks at Brett, admiring her boyfriend's ability to be selfless and understanding and felt guilty for what she's feeling for his cousin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, How are you feeling, Joey?" Ruby asked, seating on the chair next to Joey's bed.

"I'm good, thanks."

"You scared all of us, did you know?"

"Sorry." Joey said, frowning a little at how much Ruby seemed to care. Of course, she knows that Ruby cared for her a lot, but there was something in the teenager's face, she doesn't know what it is or what it means, but she could see its there.

"How long have I been in a coma for?" Joey asked.

"Almost a year." Ruby replied, I bit teary and feeling guilty.

Joey saw the tears threatening to fall from Ruby's eyes and she instinctively reached for Ruby's hand.

"I'm sorry I got you all worried." Joey said.

Ruby shook her head, and held on to Joey's hand with both of hers.

"I'm sorry," Ruby whispered.

"Rubes, what's wrong? Why? What are you saying sorry for?" Joey asked, seating up more, pulling the teenager and inviting her to seat on her bed.

Ruby followed suit and sat closer to Joey in her bed.

"I'm sorry," Ruby apologised again. Joey was about to say something but Ruby continued. "You were in a coma for almost a year and…" Ruby paused, thinking what she's going to say through, just so she wouldn't slip. "Everyone… well, we were told that you might not wake up, seeing that it has been a year or almost and sometimes you seemed to be struggling to live, your heart monitor would beep relentlessly for some reason we don't know why and it'd always scared the hell out of us. The other Doctor that sees you said that you might be suffering and maybe keeping you in life support only… well, she gave us idea or pulling off your life support or continue with it, knowing or not knowing if you're suffering to be alive or… anyway, we voted to…"

Ruby burst into tears as she remembered the decision she voted for and she felt ashamed for it. She didn't want to vote for taking her sister's life support but the thought that her sister might be suffering more haunted her and she didn't want Joey to suffer more. But thinking about it now, Ruby felt ashamed of herself for giving up on her sister.

Joey pulled Ruby into her and wrapped her arms protectively around the younger girl. She got what Ruby meant by her voting for something and she doesn't blame her for making that vote. She thought, the girl was scared that she was in pain and struggling and didn't want her to suffer more, reason why she voted for that option.

"I'm sorry I gave up on you Joey," Ruby whispered to her sister.

"It's fine. I don't blame you. Besides, if it went down to that, it wasn't just your decision. It was from the rest of yous." Joey released Ruby from her embrace, to wipe the tears from the teenager's eyes.

"Yes." Ruby agreed, accepting her sister's reasoning on her behalf. "It was the rest of us, except Charlie."

Joey frowned and Ruby saw it.

"We voted for taking your support except Charlie. She never gave up; she always believed that you'll wake up; she said that you promised her you won't leave her for any reason and said that you're not the type that breaks her promise; she'd always argue that you're a fighter and will never give up fighting for your life. I do too, but…" _'my decision was also influence by our parents…'_

"But?"

"But, well... I'm stupid like that, so wasn't…"

"Shhhh…" Joey butted in, "I told you to stop blaming yourself."

Ruby nodded obeying her older sister.

"Anyway, yeah… Charlie didn't want to take your life support. She always comes here before her shift starts and after it ends. Sometimes, she would even spend the night here, watching over you."

Joey smiled, feeling very lucky for having Charlie's love.

"I love your sister so much." Joey told Ruby, "I think… I don't know how I'll explain it but I think I woke up for her. And I believe, I breathe and live now because of her."

Ruby nodded, thinking if Joey would say the same thing if she knows the truth behind her relationship with Charlie and the rest of them. But when she looks in her sister's eyes, she somehow knew straight away the answer to her question would be yes. Because in Joey's eyes Ruby saw the look that only Joey gives to Charlie even before the altered truth; her sister always has these look that only the thought of her best friend Charlie or Charlie herself could draw out from her sister; the look that'd can only be describe as happiness and love and that was only because of lack of better words in dictionary.

"Maybe in my unconscious condition, I was still somehow conscious enough that, I know if I don't open my eyes, I would never see Charlie's beautiful blue eyes," Joey said thoughtfully, "the perfect blue eyes that made me fall for her deeper than I had been the last time I look at her eyes ."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked curiously, somehow feeling that what her sister told her was something that she's feeling from both the dream and the reality.

"Every time I look at Charlie's eyes or the whole of Charlie, I fall deeper and harder than the last time I look at her. It doesn't matter if it was just in span of a minute or a second, I always fall deeper," Joey explained. "And every time it hurts that I love her that much." Joey added not really thinking about what she said and didn't even realise it until Ruby ask.

"Why does it hurt?"

"What?" Joey asked puzzled.

"You said, every time it hurts that you love Charlie that much."

Joey was quiet; she didn't know what came to her. She was puzzled at what she said; she didn't even know why she added that; she didn't know why somehow she feels that what she said was true and couldn't understand why it would hurt when she knows that Charlie loves her back.

'_Why would it hurt that I love her that much? Why do I hurt? She loves me too. Charlie told me so and I could feel it. Why did I say that?'_

"I don't know. I don't think I mean it. I mean, why would it hurt, right? I have Charlie; she loves me too just as much as I love her." Joey answered, "Forget I said it."

Ruby nodded feeling that her sister just confirmed what she felt. Joey smiled and it was then that Charlie, Brett and Nicole re-entered the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once everything was settled in regards to Joey's living arrangement, Brett checked Joey out of the hospital and the group decided that Joey and Ruby could be in Charlie's car and Nicole could ride with Brett.

"Question…" Joey said while looking out the window.

"Yeah?" Charlie replied.

"Why are we in the City?" Joey asked, "Are we staying here for a while before going back to Summer Bay?"

Charlie looked in the rear view mirror to catch Ruby's eyes and ask for her help, but Ruby just gave her a shrugged, making Charlie sigh secretly.

"The… uhm… accident happened here," Charlie started, thinking at least that part was true. "We, uhm… we couldn't move you to… uhm… Summer Bay so, we decided to move here in the City."

Ruby smiled thinking _'Great excuse Charles… Brilliant!'_

Joey turned to look at Charlie. Charlie once in a while glances at Joey, holding her breath, thinking she's busted. But to her surprise, Joey started smiling at her with her loving eyes looking at her; Joey also reached for Charlie's hand which Charlie willingly gave.

"You did that for me?" Joey asked. "Leave Summer Bay for me?"

Charlie swallowed the lump in her throat, but still couldn't bring herself to lie more. Sighing, she fixed her eyes on the road and nodding her head, avoiding eye contact with Joey, afraid that her eyes will give her away. Joey smiled more and gave Charlie's hand a squeeze.

"Thank you." She said quietly, "I know how much a big decision that was; I know how much you love Summer Bay and how dedicated you are to be the best Senior Constable the town has ever had and you left it, all of it, just so you could look after me."

'_Oh, so I'm also a Senior Constable in her dream,'_ Charlie thought.

Charlie remained quiet. She didn't want to take credits from what Joey believed that happened, because she knows none of them were real. Although, she also knows that if it goes down to that situation, she would gladly do exactly just that.

Ruby on the other hand remained observant. She thought If she didn't know better, the look of love on her sister's eyes for her best friend, well in their situation 'girl friend', would've made her totally believe that their said situation is real, although if truth be told, at the back of her head, she couldn't help herself but really believe, especially after what Joey told her. She also noticed Charlie's actions towards her sister, and it made her continue to wonder; because she couldn't think of Charlie as just that much of a good actress, because she could see it in her eyes that the love shown in Joey's eyes is mirrored in Charlie's. Which is why she can't help herself wondering; and if her gut feeling is correct, she can only just imagine how hard it would be for Charlie to let go once the time to let go comes.

"I love you, Charlie," Joey said. "And thank you very much."

Charlie eventually stopped the car and turned to Joey. Joey was looking at her, straight in the eyes and so Charlie found herself lost again in Joey's brown orbs. She was mesmerised at how comforting it made her feel, even though the situation they were in is tearing her apart inside, but making her alive at the same time. But then, Charlie was too quick to remember what she has to say and their roles in reality, the part that tears her apart.

"Jo, wouldn't you do the same?" she asked quietly, fighting the sense of getting lost in Joey's eyes.

"Of course! I'll do it in a heart beat. I've done it before and I'd do it again." Joey answered.

Charlie frowned, while Ruby sat silently at the back listening.

"What do you mean you'd done it before?" 

"Remember before when we just got together? I was offered a job in a trawler, but I turned it down straight away, because I didn't want to leave you. And then when…" Joey paused and took a deep breath, "when I came back after the long haul job, I got offered another one, but I decline it as much as I love being in the sea, 'cause I cannot stand being away from you anymore." Joey explained wondering why Charlie seemed to not remember.

'_She said she turned it down and then she went on a long haul anyway? What does she mean? And why did she go in a long haul? Should I ask why? But then, she'll think I forgot and it might… well I'm pretty sure it'll definitely hurt her." _Charlie thought while trying her best not to frown and making a mental note to know what happened that made Joey leave her.

Joey smiled at Charlie seeing the somewhat distress look in Charlie's face. Thinking that Charlie might've felt guilty again for what happened to the first part of their relationship, she then leaned forward, capturing Charlie's lips. Charlie was startled at first, but then was quickly drawn to the softness of Joey's lips; Charlie then kissed the woman back, feeling that tingling sensation she feels whenever her lips and Joey's connect, despite everything and the knowledge of reality, she closed her eyes and kiss Joey whole-heartedly, as she let herself be taken away in the dream by Joey's kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby watched the loving scene of her sister and her unofficial sister, Charlie. She waited for a while, thinking that they will part soon for air, but failed. Realising that she might be up for watching a full make out session of her sister and her supposed girlfriend (even though she didn't really watch that much of what was happening in front of her), and the possibility of Brett and Nicole showing up any minute behind Charlie's parked car, Ruby decided to get the two's attention by faking a cough. When it didn't work, she coughed even more and though it caused her throat to hurt, fortunately and finally she got Joey and Charlie's attention.

Blushing profusely for getting lost in their kiss, Charlie and Joey turned to Ruby, smiling goofily.

"Sorry, Rubes." Joey said.

"No, probs." Ruby answered, grateful that she brought a bottle of water with her.

Charlie smiled shyly at the teenager. Joey smiled to and then noticed where they are and turned to the brunette beside her.

"Where are we?" She asked.

Charlie turned to her and smiled.

"Welcome to our home, Joey!" She exclaimed.


	5. Harder To Prentend Not To

"Welcome to out home, Joey!" Charlie exclaimed, thinking at least she wasn't lying, as they really do live there together.

"We live here?" Joey asked looking up the building. "Together?"

Charlie frowned.

"Yes, we do. Why do you look so surprise?" she asked curiously. _'I'm her girlfriend in that dream right? So why does she look so surprised that we live together?'_

"You mean, you're willing to live with me?" Joey faced Charlie, "Like us, living in together?"

"Yes. Why? I mean, what's wrong with that?"

Joey smiled big and threw herself in Charlie's arms, hugging the taller brunette tightly. Charlie, although confused, nevertheless returned Joey's embrace.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." Joey pulled away, but slipped her hands on Charlie's. "It's just that, back in Summer Bay, you were known for being a commitment-phobic. I mean, Angelo was really trying to convince you to move in with him and you literally had a panic attacked." Joey explained, chuckling.

"Seriously?" Charlie asked not believing what kind of person she is in Joey's dream. She was never afraid of commitment, she has always been a commitment committed person and she can't believe that she's the opposite in Joey's dream.

"Oh c'mon, admit it. Ruby told me about it." Joey said teasingly, winking at Ruby.

Ruby forced a knowing smile and looks at Charlie as if asking her to just go along, which Charlie did.

"Yeah well, he's not you." Charlie said, looking at Joey, "and this time it's you. How can I not commit to someone like you?" She added, all the while thinking her maybe agreeing to something that didn't happen and, she and Ruby might be considered lying but, what she told Joey could never be a lie.

Joey blushed and beamed at Charlie. She leaned in, wanting to give Charlie a kiss, but was interrupted by a faked cough from Nicole.

Charlie turned to Nicole sharply and was met by the glaring eyes of the blonde. Charlie then dropped her eyes onto the ground, only to be comforted by Joey's hand, as the brown-eyed woman, intertwined their fingers together.

"Let's go! Show me around our home!" Joey said excitedly, oblivious to the tension around her.

Charlie smiled and nodded, heading towards the building and pulling Joey with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ruby, Brett and Nicole were seating in the lounge room, while Charlie gives Joey a little tour around their not-so-big yet not-so-small flat that they share.

"I don't feel good about this." Nicole said.

"We all know that, Nic." Ruby said making herself comfortable in the sofa.

"Why don't we just tell Joey slowly and carefully so it won't shock her? Why do we have to pretend and lie?" Nicole asked turning to Brett.

Brett remained quiet, still convincing himself that he shouldn't worry nor feel jealous because Charlie loves him; his convincing himself 'cause what Nicole was proposing sounded very tempting and yet he knows that it won't do Joey good.

"Because Rachel said that although Joey didn't have any major head injury or something, she's still in the recovering process and with all the truth that she needs to know or remember, Rachel believes Joey's won't be able to handle and take it all in." Ruby explained.

"And what happened when she remembers? We'll just say that we just went along with fooling her?" Nicole challenged.

Brett and Ruby shared a thoughtful look.

"Fooling who?" Joey asked as she and Charlie entered the lounge room and joined the group.

Joey walked straight to the reclining chair and made herself comfortable and then pulled Charlie to seat on her lap. She had missed Charlie so much and wanted so badly to make up for the lost time, that she wanted to not let a second pass by without physical contact with her beautiful brunette. Charlie reluctantly complied and sat on Joeys lap sideway; reluctant only because Nicole and Brett were in the room.

Nicole clenched her jaw and looked anywhere but on Joey and Charlie's direction. Brett bowed his head, pretending to find the fishing magazine interesting.

"So, fooling who?" Joey asked again as she snaked her arm on Charlie's waist.

"Nicole, me and Brett were… uhm… fooling Nicole." Ruby lied, feeling the need that she had to, afraid that something might go wrong if Nicole beats her in opening her mouth.

Joey nodded and turned to Nicole.

"Aww, are they bullying you?" Joey said.

Nicole's heart did a flip, being acknowledged by Joey in such way. She then offered Joey her smile that Joey would always tell her that she loves so much, hoping Joey would recognise.

Joey frowned a little at the smile that Nicole gave her, feeling something familiar but couldn't figure out what and so she just ignore the feeling.

"Don't let them," she said. "Where's the feisty blonde I know?" Joey teased and winked at the blonde.

Nicole smiled hinting that Joey could be subconsciously flirting with her.

Charlie felt uncomfortable. She knows she doesn't have the right to, but she couldn't stop feeling jealous no matter how much she tells herself that Joey and Nicole is the real deal, not her and Joey.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks." Charlie declared, standing up and was off Joey's lap.

Joey was about to protest but was a little taken a back at how sudden Charlie's action was and before she knew it, Charlie was already out of sight and on her way to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie was leaning against the kitchen sink, holding on to the edge a little too tightly and deep in her thought.

'_Charlie! Don't get mix up. You know which is the dream and which is reality! There, in the other room, Joey and Nicole, they are the reality! And you, you're the dream! You're just in the dream. You're role in her life as the girlfriend is just temporarily. Joey would remember sooner or later and everything will be back the way it used to be. So don't get mix up! Know you place!'_ Charlie kept telling herself, closing her eyes and willing herself not to let a single tear fall.

Charlie was still deep in her thought that she didn't hear someone walking towards her from behind. Seconds later and Charlie felt arms snaked around her waist. She then smiled and whispered;

"Joey…"

"No. It's me." Brett whispered, giving Charlie's shoulder a light kiss.

"Brett!" Charlie exclaimed and quickly stepped away from her fiancés arms.

"What? I can't hold my girlfriend now?" Hugo asked annoyed and hurt and frustrated.

Charlie immediately felt bad and sighed, taking a few steps closer to Brett.

"I'm sorry," She apologised. "It's just that… Joey's in the other room and could easily walk in on us."

Brett nodded, despite understanding the situation, he still couldn't help but hope that it would be the case, 'cause then they will all be forced to tell the truth and all the pretending will be over.

"I know," Brett said instead. "I'm sorry, I just… I missed you… a lot!" He whispered and then walked away, back to the lounge room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie sighed, leaning against the counter again. She felt horrible for causing the hurt that was clearly obvious in her boyfriend's eyes, she also felt guilty for somehow cheating on him as she started to recognise some feelings for Joey that she shouldn't have but couldn't fight off. She wanted to wish for Joey to remember things, but she couldn't as she knew that when Joey remembers, she would then be back to her original role, her rightful place in Joey's life; the best friend and as unfair and selfish and wrong it might be or definitely be, she secretly doesn't mind playing the part of being Joey's girlfriend. Because only under that disguise she could let herself express how much she loves Joey much more than she should and experience how is it to be the centre of Joey's affection and love.

"Are you ok there, Charlz?" Ruby asked out of nowhere.

Charlie turned and saw the concern look in Joey's sister's eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine," she lied. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I figured something maybe up, when Brett announced that he needs to go right after he came back from the 'toilet'." Ruby explained, emphasising the toilet part. "Is everything ok?"

"How will I do this, Ruby?" Charlie asked, sounding very exhausted.

"Just think that we're just helping my sister. It's for her, Charlie that's why we're doing this."

Charlie looked at the younger Collins and thought of how wrong Ruby got what she meant.

"It's getting harder and harder and I've only been doing it for 24 hours or so…" Charlie sighed, letting Ruby believe whatever she thought she meant.

"I know, but…" Ruby paused noticing the look in Charlie's eyes and instantly felt like she's missing something. "What is so hard, exactly?"

Charlie looks up and was met by Ruby's eyes.

"To pretend…" Charlie whispered just enough for Ruby to hear.

Ruby eyed the older woman, couldn't help feeling the double meaning in the older woman's answer. Somehow for some unexplainable reason, Ruby kind of knew what Charlie meant and she wanted to ask to confirm although she really didn't need to as all the answers were right there in the woman's eyes. But then she thought it's not her place to ask, so she decided to keep the question to herself, not wanting to add more pressure on Charlie.

"Let's go and bring those two their drinks." Ruby said, turning and walking away from Charlie.

"Joey and Nicole…" Charlie breathes heavily and followed Ruby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you live here in the city too, huh?" Joey asked making small talk with the blonde, somehow feeling something familiar whenever she meets her blue eyes; it is different from Charlie's but It still familiar to her and for some reason she somehow feels that she's a lot closer to the girl in front of her than what she recalls from Summer Bay.

"Uhm… yes."

Joey nodded.

"Nic, can I ask you something?" Joey asked again but this time a little hesitant.

Nicole nodded, glad that she has this time alone with Joey, and was even grateful that Joey used her nickname to address her.

"Uhm… sorry for not remembering," Joey started. "I think I'm suffering from a little memory lost, but…" Nicole was quiet, a little elated, hoping that Joey is starting to remember. "I mean, did we get closer? I mean, you're Ruby's friend, but, did we become really good friends too?"

Nicole deflated that Joey just thought of them as friends, but still a little grateful that Joey could still feel that they are close.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. I just feel like I'm closer to you than from what I can remember," Joey explained, all the while wondering why Charlie's taking her time in getting drinks.

Nicole smiled.

"Yes. We are," Nicole answered. "We're actually pretty close." She added with her very light flirtatious tone.

Joey frowned, hinting the tone in Nicole's comment, but she still smiled at the blonde, nevertheless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did we miss?" Ruby asked, barging in the lounge followed by Charlie with tray in her hands.

Joey offered to help but Charlie didn't let her. Joey also notice the glum expression in Charlie's face and she worried straight away that Charlie might've caught Nicole's comment and might took it the wrong way, knowing well that she hitted on Nicole ages ago, once upon a time in the Surf Club.

Charlie tried to act normal, pretending that she didn't hear anything, also tried to block it away as well as trying to remind herself that she shouldn't react that way since Nicole really has the right to be that way with Joey, not her.

Charlie after giving out the drinks, tried to seat next to Ruby, but Joey stopped her by catching her hand.

"Babe?" Joey called softly.

"Uhm?" Charlie and Nicole responded at the same time.

Charlie and Nicole both turned to look at each other, whilst Joey turned to Nicole giving her a questioning look. Nicole then turned into bright shade of red, remembering the situation; she then pretended to be just clearing her throat.

"Dry," she said pointing at her throat, bringing the glass of juice in her lips.

Ruby all the while remained quiet, biting lips to suppress the giggle or may have been a laugh if it came out, she's not sure.

Joey turned her attention back to Charlie again.

"Babe," she said again, tugging on Charlie's hand. Charlie walked back towards Joey, closer.

"Seat?" Joey said, tapping her lap with her free hand. "I missed you." Joey added for a good measure, with a smile.

Charlie's heart melted right there and then and knew straight away that she won't have the power to decline. She smiled back at Joey and sat on her lap, like earlier, Joey slipped an arm around Charlie's waist.

"I missed you…" Joey whispered, giving Charlie's shoulder a kiss.

"I was only gone for 5 minutes." Charlie replied, trying to be casual, especially when she could feel Nicole's eyes watching her every move like a hawk.

"So? I missed you." Joey said.

Charlie couldn't help but smile again at how sweet Joey is. They have known each other since diaper years and although Joey really is a sweet person, Charlie couldn't help but notice how extra sweet and more vocal Joey is being.

Joey kept her lips on Charlie's arm. She could feel Charlie's sudden change of mood and thinking that the brunette probably is jealous, assuming that she heard Nicole, Joey made sure to take the jealousy away and show her beloved that she only has her eyes on a certain brunette with blue eyes.

Ruby has her eyes going back and forth from Charlie and Joey to the fuming Nicole.

Nicole watched how Joey and especially Charlie with each other and realised one thing; she and Joey had been dating and in a relationship for 2 years and a half and she have never seen Joey this sweet and clingy towards her. Although Nicole always thought secretly that Joey is clingy in some way but only to her best friend, Charlie. She remembers how she used to always reason out as just her being slightly jealous and intimidated by the two's 'friendship'. But seeing how Joey is now with Charlie, with her believing that Charlie is her girlfriend, Nicole couldn't help but ask; _'Why Joey is like that with Charlie and not like that with me, when we're together, back when Joey's head was in its place?'_

Sighing and unable to take more, Nicole stood up and said she's going. Ruby saw the hurt in her friend's eyes and so decided to come with her, promising that she'll come by often to check on Joey.

Charlie and Joey saw both Nicole and Ruby out and once their alone, Joey instantly wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist, holding the police officer close.

"So, this is our place, huh?" Joey asked, leaving the question where does Ruby live for later's conversation.

"Yeah, this is our place." Charlie replied dryly.

"Babe, is there something wrong?" Joey said trying to catch Charlie's eyes.

Charlie shook her head, no.

"I know, there's something," Joey insisted, "Come, look me in the eyes and tell me nothing's wrong," she challenged.

Charlie didn't move.

"Please…" Joey pleads while rubbing her hand up and down Charlie's lower back. "Please…"

Charlie signed, finding Joey's pleading cute that she knows she won't be able to say no to. Charlie walked back to the sofa, pulling Joey with her. Joey resumed her seat and pulled Charlie back to her lap. Charlie, however straddle Joey so she's facing the woman and wrapped her arms around Joey's neck.

"Now tell me..." Joey whispered.

"Tell you what, exactly?"

"Tell me why are you being quiet?"

"Nothing," Charlie lied. "You guys are talking; I don't have anything to say, so I stayed quiet."

Joey for some reason had begun giggling. Charlie was then left frowning.

"What so funny?" she asked.

"You're jealous." Joey accused, still wearing her smile.

"What? No! Of course not!" Charlie denied.

'_Am I that obvious? Did Nicole notice?'_ Charlie asked herself.

"Ah, Huh." Joey replied, unconvinced and teasingly.

Charlie frowned more, wondering if she thought it aloud.

"You are so jealous," Joey added.

"I'm not!" Charlie insisted, secretly letting out a sigh of relief.

Joey eyed Charlie, looking at her straight in her bright blue eyes.

"Charlie, I only have eyes for you," Joey said sincerely. "I don't care about the others; they are no match against you. And although you don't want to admit it, I can see it and feel it that you are and I'm telling you, there's nothing to be jealous, because…" Joey paused and took Charlie's hand, placing it above her chest, "because this heart only beats for you, my Charlotte Buckton."

Charlie was quiet; she was speechless at what Joey told her. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard and having that addressed to her with those words being said by Joey while looking straight in her eyes overwhelmed her; she took in the sincerity in Joey's eyes and the love that could easily be seen in those brown orbs made her heart skipped a beat and her eyes teary. She gazes in Joey's eyes and relishes in the warm feelings that it brings her; and then it hit her. The truth; the reality that she's just living in Joey's dream; that she's just playing her role in Joey's dream; that the love isn't really for her but for someone else' that the beats in Joey's heart that she could feel against her palm isn't for her, not for her; and that made Charlie breakdown and cry. Cry in front of the woman she shared her life with and now realized that she has strong feelings for; in front of Joey; in front of Joey's loving eyes.

"Hei…" Joey immediately cupped Charlie's cheek, wiping the tears after tears that freely run down Charlie's soft cheeks while the woman starts to sobs.

"Hei… please don't cry…" Joey pleaded softly and worriedly. "I hate seeing those beautiful eyes of yours crying."

Charlie then brought her hand up and covered Joey's eyes gently.

"So… you… won't see…" Charlie said fighting back her sobs. _'How much I'm hurting; how much I so want to be the one owning the beats of your heart, but it's already owned by someone.'_ Charlie added but only in her head.

"Charlie, why are you crying?" Joey asked, letting Charlie's hand cover and closed her eyes. "Don't you believe me?"

"I do." Charlie whispered _'Just I know it's not really for me'_.

"Why are you crying then?" Joey asked, finally taking Charlie's hand off her eyes and hold it in hers, "I love you, Charlie; only you." she said kissing the back of Charlie's hand.

"I… I love… you too, Joey." Charlie manages to reply, between sobs. "I love you so much…" _'That it hurts so much too,'_ Charlie added in her thoughts.

Joey smiled and beamed at Charlie.

"So, is it safe to say that those are tears of Joy?"

Charlie just nodded, not wanting to answer Joey with another lie and also afraid to say anything more, finding it harder and harder to pretend; and it's not about pretending to be Joey's girlfriend or pretending to be in love with Joey, no. Charlie finds it even harder to pretend NOT to feel all those things; harder to pretend not loving every second of being in Joey's arms, being the girlfriend that she's truthfully not; harder to pretend not to be in love with her best friend, with Joey.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**OK. Another update for this chapter! Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And well, I'm on to finishing the next chapter for I dare you to love me! Sorry for the type errors by the way!**


	6. Daunting Dream

**Hello Guys! So, i know i said alphabetical, but like i said in the last update i did in idareyoutoloveme, the next update was entirely Lil20's choice, just like what i did with Kim. I wanted to cheer her up too. So here it is the Chapter for this story. BTW thank you for the all reviews i got in the recent one shot 'DEAR DIARY' the sequel for 'THE BEST FRIEND' so i guess i am a little push over, couldnt say no to a request of part 2 for the best friend. thank you again for the reviews and i'm happy that you enjoyed it. anway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. it's a little bit all over the place, but... i still hope that it's worth the wait. Cheers!**

* * *

Charlie was already in bed when Joey came back from the bathroom.

"Babe," Joey called out while going through the closet in Charlie's room, "as much as I love seeing you in this," Joey said as she showed Charlie, Charlie's black lacy thong, "I don't think I can pull this off myself."

Charlie looked at what Joey was holding and immediately turned crimson red and panicked when Joey started stripping off her clothes one after the other. Charlie swallowed hard, feeling her throat, suddenly dry when Joey ended up in just her bra and girl boxer.

Joey smirked noticing the look on Charlie's face; moving closer, she let her fore finger touch Charlie's chin, guiding her head up to look at her. Charlie obliged and when their eyes locked, Joey's hand lovingly cupped Charlie's cheek leaned down to kiss Charlie full on the lips. Charlie without a thought of it followed her body's desire and reciprocated the kiss. Overwhelmed at the thought of being 'with' Charlie again, Joey deepened the kiss, tentatively pressing the tip of her tongue on to Charlie's lips. Charlie felt it and granted Joey's tongue access, as she opened her lips and anticipated the taste of Joey's tongue. Delighted, Joey then kissed Charlie more passionately and began moving to straddle the beautiful brunette. Charlie let Joey seat on her lap as she herself, wrapped her arms around Joey's waist, running her hands up and down the woman's back' feeling her body tingles against Joeys. Feeling more and more excited at the thought of being with Charlie again, Joey began tugging on Charlie's shirt. Charlie's body tingled more when she felt Joey's warm hands inside her shirt and slightly tugging on it; a reaction that her body only feels when she's close to her best friend. Joey continued on pulling Charlie's shirt up, when the word 'best friend' hits Charlie and pulled her out of her wonderful world with Joey. Charlie abruptly opened her eyes and reluctantly pulled away from Joey's lips, slowly, not wanting Joey to feel rejected.

"Charlie…" Joey whispered, confused. _'Didn't she miss me?'_ she thought.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said, placing a hand on both of Joey's soft cheeks. "It's just that…" Charlie started while still trying to regulate her breathing. _'We can't, because I don't really have the right to be with you and as much as I wanted to be with you, I just can'. I don't want to take advantage of you.'_

"It's what?" Joey asked.

Charlie swallowed the lump in her throat, doing her best to keep her eyes lock with Joey.

"It's just that… uhm… you just came back from the hospital and should really rest more, so your body could recover quickly," Charlie explained. "I don't think, us…" she paused, "uhm… being… passionate straight away would help."

Joey studied Charlie's face, sighed and nodded, somehow seeing Charlie's point, despite her desire to be with Charlie.

"We'll have the future together," Joey said. "We'll have a lifetime to express our love."

'_No we don't.'_ Charlie thought but nodded instead.

Placing a soft kiss on Charlie's lip, Joey then reluctantly gets off Charlie's lap and went back to the closet.

"So, where are my clothes?" Joey asked, still looking through Charlie's clothes.

"Oh, uhm… they're in the other room"

Joey turned to Charlie again with a frown.

"Uhm, when we moved her after your accident, I've been pretty busy, just going to work then hospital and then home just to shower and change. I didn't really have that much time to fix your things and… well, it was kind of hard to look at it, seeing the condition you were in," Charlie lied, never once looking at Joey's eyes while explaining.

Joey nodded in understanding.

"Ok," she said. "I'll just go to the other room and change."

"Wait!" Charlie called out leaping to her feet, stopping Joey.

Joey frowned to Charlie once again.

"Why do you just, borrow my clothes? I really want to sleep now and I don't want to miss you much," Charlie excused although deep inside, telling the truth. "Besides, your things are still in the box."

Joey nodded again and smiled, finding Charlie adorable. Joey without even thinking about it, followed Charlie's suggestion and soon, they were wrapped up in each other's arms in Charlie's bed.

"Goodnight, baby," Charlie murmured.

"Love you," Joey whispered back.

"Love you more," Charlie replied, snuggling closer to Joey.

Joey smiled and then placed a kiss on Charlie' forehead before closing her eyes as she let herself drift to sleep land.

* * *

"_Joey, please… listen to me," Charlie pleaded, holding onto Joey's hand, tear running freely from her eyes._

"_Why? To listen to more of you lies! You lied to me, Charlie! You lied to me, straight to my face!" Joey yelled._

"_Jo, I didn't have a choice…I have-"_

"_You have! You have choice!" Joey cuts in, "you could've told me the truth! I would've understood!" she said, crying just like Charlie._

"_I… I'm sorry," Charlie whispered. "I guess, I was…" she paused and took a deep breathe. "My judgement was clouded, because… I fell in love with you," Charlie admitted._

_Joey was quiet, just looking at Charlie, her face expressionless._

"_I fell in love with my role in your altered reality, because… in this reality, I really did fall in love with you," Charlie added._

"_Joey, I love you." she continued._

_Joey then began shaking her head, slowly._

"_I don't love you, Charlie," she said. "Not in that way. Not like that."_

_Charlie feel on her knees and watched Joey go, with her tears blurred eyes, she continued watching Joey, until everything around her turns black and her eyes could only see darkness and yet she continued to sob and tears never stopped falling from her eyes._

"Baby…" Joey whispered, caressing Charlie's face.

Charlie continued to move a little carelessly in her sleep.

"Sweetheart, it's ok. It's ok. I'm here," Joey continued to whisper, hoping Charlie would wake up.

Charlie shot her eyes opened and saw Joey's calming brown pools and felt Joey's soft palm against her cheek.

"Babe, it's ok. You were just having a nightmare. It's fine now. I'm here," Joey said, calming Charlie and wiping the tears on Charlie's face.

"Joey…" Charlie breathes and then threw her arms around the shorted woman, wrapping Joey in her embrace, not wanting to let go.

"Hei…" Joey said, rubbing Charlie's back, "it's ok, it was just a bad dream. I'm here. I won't leave you."

Charlie nodded, but didn't say a word. She buried her face on Joey's neck instead and cried softly. Joey noticed Charlie's body trembling a bit and could feel the wetness in her neck.

"Oh, Charlie… please don't cry…" said Joey while hugging the woman tighter. "Whatever it was in you dream, it was just a dream. Ok? It will never come true."

Charlie bit her lower lip and shut her eyes close tightly, burying her face more in Joey's neck, all the while thinking how wrong Joey got it, as Charlie knew that her dream could come true and if being honest, she felt like it was a glimpse of the future, of what could and might possible happen, rather than just a bad dream.

"Charlie," Joey said softly, pulling herself away a little and cupped Charlie's face in both of her hands. "I love you."

Charlie nodded.

"I love you," Joey repeated, looking straight into Charlie's blue eyes, meaning every word she said. Ignoring the little feeling inside her that says she's staring at a different set of blue eyes, although much more beautiful than the ones she used to gaze at.

"I love you more," Charlie managed to say.

Joey smiled, amazed at how those little words from Charlie never fails to make her heart beats a little more faster and make her body tingle at the warmth of those words provides.

Joey leaned and planted a soft kiss on Charlie's lips and guided the brunette back to bed, never once taking her arms away from her. Charlie let Joey guide back down and once settled, she made sure that her body was as close to Joey's as possible, before closing her eyes again, although not intending to sleep anytime soon, afraid of the dream that might hunt her again.

* * *

Charlie woke up the next day with Joey sleeping soundly next to her with an arm draped loosely on her waist. She gazed at Joey's face once again, much like how she does when Joey was in a coma.

'_How could I not know that I've been in love with you all along? What will I ever do when you start remembering?'_

Charlie contemplated on telling Joey the truth, but then decided against it, thinking she would be risking Joey's health and also realising that once the truth is out, she will no longer have the privilege of having Joey as hers even temporarily. She thought of how selfish she's acting, but then she had this inevitable desire to be with Joey and to claim Joey as hers that she couldn't help but act onto that desire and forget all the other consequences.

Sighing heavily, Charlie carefully eases herself off Joey's arm. Kissing the sleeping beauty in the forehead, the police officer then headed out of the room to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for both of them and also so she could have enough time to fix the pictures in Joey's room that might confuse the woman if seen.

* * *

Joey opened her eyes and for a moment tried to remember where she was. Slowly, she recognised Charlie's room, smiling, she turned expecting to see the brunette beside her. Finding the bed empty, she frowned, fighting the feeling of disappointment of not waking up next to her beloved.

"Charlie?" she called out.

As if on cue, Charlie emerged from the door with tray of breakfast in hands, smiling brightly at Joey.

"Morning!" she said as he places the tray in front of the now beaming Joey.

"Morning!" Joey replied, leaning in to give Charlie a kiss.

Charlie met Joey's lips half way and smiled at her once again.

"Sorry you woke up without me," Charlie apologised, seating next to Joey on the bed, "I just though, it'll be better for you to wake up with food ready to be eaten in front of you."

"Charlz, anything and everything is better with you." Joey said, taking a toast and buttered and jammed it with strawberry the way Charlie like it and passing it to her once done.

Charlie took the toast off Joey's and exchanged it with freshly made, stirred and milked coffee to Joey. Actions or more like a routine that they do normally in reality.

Charlie then noticed what happened and turned sharply to look at Joey, with her heart beating fast, fearing that Joey's memory might be coming back.

"What?" Joey asked, sipping the coffee that Charlie made for her.

Charlie continued to eye Joey curiously.

"Babe, seriously… what?" Joey asked again.

Charlie secretly sighed in relief, hearing Joey addressed her as 'babe' meaning she's still doesn't remember the truth.

"Nothing." Charlie lied and took a big bite of her toast, passing it back to Joey to take a bite and Joey exchanging it with the coffee.

Both Charlie and Joey eat their breakfast, sharing everything, a routing that usually caused a lot of jealousy, drama and arguments behind close doors with their respective someone. But even though it cause them troubles, neither one attempted to change the habit, thinking that their someone would just have to live with it.

"So, after breakfast," Charlie started, "you can go to the bathroom. I'll prepare you a warm bubble coated bathtub," she said. "I figured it will or might relax you more."

Joey beamed at Charlie.

"You'll make a perfect wife," she commented.

Charlie blush a little, which Joey found very adorable.

"I tend to be, for you."

Joey smiled lovingly at Charlie. Charlie smiled back, letting herself be drawn to Joey version of reality again. Both women leaned in at same time and let their lips meet in the middle, to share their passionate, loving morning kiss.

* * *

Charlie is seated on the toilet seat, gripping the side of it tightly as she watched Joey strip off her clothes. Like that she promised, she did have the bathtub prepared for Joey, but as she was about to leave, Joey asked her to stay with her inside the bathroom and keep her company.

Charlie wanted to look away from Joey's body but her eyes seemed to have glued itself on Joey's almost naked feature. Charlie's forehead started forming beads of sweat as she witnessed Joey's bra hit the floor; her breathing became heavy as she felt her throat suddenly dry when she watch Joey slipping off out of her underwear too. Charlie had to bite her lower lip when Joey's backside came to view. She then crossed her legs together as she felt the heat travel down her body.

Charlie and Joey had been friends/best friends for as long as both… well in these case, Charlie could remember and although they to change in front of each other, both had been modest and would always turn to look away when it comes to taking of their under garments. But now, Charlie is witnessing Joey exposed in all her glory and now she's finding it hard to breathe nor to look anywhere.

Joey turned around and faces Charlie, quietly seating on the toilet seat. Joey smirked coyly when she saw the flush look in Charlie's face and the darkened share of blue in her beloved's eyes, knowing full well what causes them to look that way.

"Baby, you've been quiet." Joey said with her seducing tone, walking towards Charlie.

Charlie swallowed hard, couldn't believe what was in front of her eyes; thinking if she though Joey was beautiful with all her clothes on, well nothing could be compared to what view her eyes were being grace with at that moment. Goddess in front of her as if offering the whole of her to Charlie.

Charlie studied Joey's body, the flawlessness of her skin, the perfect shape and size of her breast, the slender curves of her body, the narrowness and shape of her waist, the perfect muscles on her legs, the gorgeous, heavenly view of Joey's whole being. Perfect, is the only word Charlie could utter in her brain.

"Charlie…" Joey called out softly, placing her palm against Charlie's cheek, guiding it up to look at her in the eyes.

"I…" out came Charlie's croaky voice, realising it, Charlie then cleared her throat. "I… uhm… should get out." she said, standing up although feeling weak in the knees.

Joey stopped Charlie as quickly as Charlie stood up. Joey didn't say a word though, she just continued looking in Charlie's eyes as she slowly lifting Charlie's top up and soon off Charlie's body. Charlie knew what was happening and though her brain was yelling at her to stop Joey, her body was completely defenceless in Joey's intense gaze, adding to her body's honest desire. Soon, Charlie's bra followed the shirt to the floor and then off her pyjama and then when it came down to Charlie's only garment, Joey then kneeled in front of Charlie still keeping her eyes locked with Charlie; slowly then with Joey's hands, her fingers gently tugged on the waistband of Charlie's underwear and gently sliding it down Charlie' ever long legs. Once the underwear hits the floor and pooled on Charlie's feet, Joey stood up again in front of Charlie, holding her hand and placing in against her lips and her eyes on Charlie's blue orbs, she guided Charlie to step out of her last piece of clothing on the floor.

Charlie as if hypnotised by Joey's eyes, moved closer to Joey's body still not breaking the touch of Joey's lips with the back of her hand.

Smiling lovingly at Charlie and giving her hand final kiss, Joey moved her lips from Charlie's hand.

"Join me…" She whispered instead, pulling Charlie closer to her as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist.

Charlie still under the spell of Joey's intense gaze couldn't find it in herself and especially not in her heart to decline. She was never been this naked in front of Joey and even though it was the first time, somehow it felt all natural to her. She felt very expose to Joey, like she's all bare in front of the woman she knew all her life and now in love with and none of all of it frightens her. If anything it made her feel freed.

Joey then loosens her hold on Charlie's waist and let her hand slide off and to Charlie's hand while stepping in the tub. Still holding on Charlie's hand, Joey carefully seat herself, sinking under the bubbles and into the luke warm water underneath.

"The water is nice," she said, urging Charlie to join her, tugging on the brunette's hand.

Charlie smiled and nodded.

Charlie was about to step in the tub to join Joey when suddenly…

"Charlie!"

"Joey!"

Brett called out.


	7. Love and Guilt

jsco81- aww did the cliffhanger ruined the previous chapter? I hope this one can make up for it. :D

tclick- you've gotta love the suspense if it got your toes scrunched up. Hehehe hope this chapter could have the same effect. :P

pmcc- hahaha. Yeah sucks that Brett has a key. But it was given to him so might as well use it right. Sucks that he uses it at that moment. Tsk tsk.

JessicaTheGreat- thank you for the review. J

Movie249- oh so you're going to join Joey and demonstrate? I don't think Charlie would want you to take her job. Lolz. Plus, 3 is a crowd as much fun as it would be. :P (that sounds raunchy) lolz

lil20 – Laura even without the story we both know that you are a sap! :P

funkyshaz57 – this chapter will or might answer your question. I think. I hope.

aussiebabe290- here is the update! Sorry it took a while. But hei, its here now. Hope you enjoy reading.

Kim- are you back to hating Brett? Hei Esther looks really good in DWTS you should watch it straight away. Get you to fall for her more and forget about the other secret of yours. Lolz peace.

paperheart18- I agree, so not the right place to end the chapter. But, I know it'll keep you interest to this story. So I had to do it. :D

HappyHereford- well at least you got to review now. I wish I get to read more of your reviews. :p

Shopgirl- awww… that made my head big. Thank you! And so, here's another update, since I'm not that busy. Well, busy watching dancing with the stars and a little work here and there. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Yay! i once again had enough time to mention everyone! well, not everyone, everyone but... you guys get my drift. well, i am just in a good mood because Esther got to be on top of the list for tonight's performance. hahaha! she really can dance, huh? you wouldnt think of that if you only watch the dancing moment she and joey had in alf's boat. Lolz. But hei, she can dance and she looks gorgeous tonight (as always). anways, here is another chapter. sorry for the type errors. Thank you for all the reviews, i really enjoyed reading them. **

**Cheers! hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Charlie almost trip over at the sound of Brett's voice; and without looking at Joey, Charlie hurriedly put on her bathrobe.

"Stay here, I'll go meet him," Charlie instructed, not noticing the confuse look on Joey's face.

'_Why is Charlie so in a hurry to meet Brett?'_ Joey asked herself as she watched Charlie walked out of the bathroom door.

* * *

As soon as Charlie was out and ready to turn and face Brett, she was startled to find that her fiancé was actually right there, now, face to face with her.

Brett for a moment got lost in the sight of Charlie in just her robe. He took in the sight of his bride-to-be's slender form and almost or barely controlled himself not to ravish Charlie there and then when his eyes landed on Charlie's slightly exposed skin, between the gap of her robe.

Charlie noticed the look on Brett's eyes and suddenly felt very exposed and so she wrapped the robe tightly around her, closing the little gap, covering any exposed skin.

"What are you doing here, Brett?" Charlie said in a hush tone, while pushing Brett away from the bathroom.

"What? Am I not allowed to visit here?" Brett asked, disappointed that not only did Charlie seemed not to miss him, but also showing no sign that she was please to see him at all.

"No. It's not like that… it's just…" Charlie tried and struggled to find a reason as to why she reacted that way she did, knowing she can't say that it was because he actually interrupted something… good.

"What Charlie? Tell me why?" Brett demanded, failing to lower his voice down.

Brett knew he has to be patient and he also knew that he has been trying to be exactly like that, but that doesn't mean that he's not hurting. He's aware of the situation, in fact, very aware, because it changed their lives; it changed their lives and above all, it changed his relationship with Charlie; starting from the accident. Ever since Joey's accident, Charlie had been distant. She's always at the hospital with Joey, watching her. And at times when Brett finally convinced Charlie to go out, Charlie would be there but her mind would still be with Joey at the hospital; and now, their altered roles in Joey's dream. He wants to be patient and understanding, but the whole situation that they are in is making it so hard for him to do so; especially with Charlie acting strange and weird around him and acting very differently around Joey.

"Will you lower your voice down, please," Charlie said.

Brett was about to say something out of line, unable to control his build up emotions, but stopped at what he saw. Charlie noticed Brett opened and closed his lips or more like clenched his jaw, as his gaze/glare passed her.

"What's going on here?" Joey asked, while tightening the tie of her robe.

Charlie's eyes widened in panic and turned to look at Joey and then back to Brett, whose expression can now be read as hurt and anger combined.

Joey walked and stood beside Charlie, slipping her arm around the brunette's waist protectively, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"What are you doing here, Brett?" she asked innocently.

Brett looked at Joey's arm around Charlie's waist and then back up at Charlie and then Joey, all the while trying to calm himself, reminding himself that Joey doesn't know anything.

"Uhm… just here to check on you," Brett half lied, as he really was there to check on her, but mostly to check on Charlie as well. "What are you doing in… uhm… there?" Brett asked pointing at the bathroom door behind the two women.

"Oh!" Joey blushed, "…uhm, me and Charlie were about to take a shower together," Joey answered anyway.

Brett sharply turned to look at Charlie, but Charlie refused to meet Brett's questioning eyes by averting hers somewhere. She knows that she's being unfair to him, but she doesn't know what else to do or say. Brett once again clenched his jaw, swallowed the lump in his throat unaware that he unconsciously balled his fist turning his knuckles white.

"Right," he said tightly. "Looks like you guys are all sorted. So, uhm… I'll just go," Brett added as he hurriedly saw himself out not waiting for a reply.

Once out, Brett closed his eyes tightly and leaned against the building's wall, trying to calm himself and willing himself not to breakdown from all the bottled up feelings.

* * *

"What was that about?" Joey asked Charlie who she now noticed, remained silent the whole time.

Jumping to conclusion that Brett's homophobic side got the better of him, Joey said;

"I thought he's ok with us now? I guess I really couldn't expect much from him."

"No, Joey!" Charlie snapped, surprising both Joey and herself. "I'm sorry… I just," Charlie quickly apologised and took a deep breath. "I don't want you feeling disappointed by him. Because, he has been nothing but be supportive in all of this and all these time," Charlie explained, speaking only the truth as she feels really guilty for causing Brett so much and having Joey to think badly of him and all that because of her.

"He probably was surprised, that's all," Charlie added.

Joey stared at Charlie for a while, searching her eyes if Charlie was just saying those because she doesn't want to cause a friction between her and her brother, but was surprised to find that Charlie was telling her the truth.

'_Maybe Brett really did change and is now MORE than what I give him credits for,'_ Joey though.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just thought… I just don't want to give him a chance to ruin us. I guess, I'm still unsure of Brett's sincerity since I remember him being a supportive brother, ever." Joey explained.

Charlie nodded and pulled Joey into a hug, seeing the guilty look in Joey's eyes.

'_I upset and hurt Brett, I managed to make Joey think badly of him and now I fixed one and ended up making Joey feel guilty, when everything is my fault. What am I doing? Why am I becoming stuff up?'_

"It's ok, Joey. Don't feel bad, I understand. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was jut… I-"

Joey stopped Charlie by placing her lips against Charlie's giving her a quick soft kiss.

"You don't have to explain," Joey said. "Maybe, we can go back where we left off and enjoy the tub?"

Charlie smiled and nodded, ignoring the warning bells in her head. Joey beamed at Charlie and led the brunette back in the bathroom.

* * *

Joey and Charlie are both in the tub, sharing a slow passionate kiss. Despite Charlie's head pretesting, her whole being still has no power to fight off the desire to kiss and be close to Joey. When Joey started taking off her robe in front of Charlie and began taking hers off too, all Charlie's resolved went flying out the window and the fact that Joey's lips were locked with hers, didn't help her in the matter either.

Now both found themselves in the middle of the tub, kissing passionately with arms around each other. Joey tried very hard not to push things too far and kept reminding herself that she needs to recover fully, but feeling Charlie's body so close to her with Charlie's lips now nipping on her pulse point is making it hard for her to remember, especially when all she could think about is how much she missed being with her goddess of a girlfriend.

Charlie moved her lips again from Joey's neck up to her ear and then back to her lips, claiming Joey's ever so soft lips again. Charlie felt Joey deepening the kiss straight away and she let her, never once acknowledge the reality as for Charlie, this is her reality; her and Joey; alone; and in each other's arms.

Joey started leaning in to Charlie, slowly pushing Charlie's body against the other end of the tub, never breaking their lip lock and soon, Joey found herself on top of Charlie's body, leaning slightly against the tub. Her lips then began to travel down Charlie's neck, with her letting her hand, slowly and tentatively roam Charlie's body.

Charlie tilted her head, to give Joey more access of her neck. She could feel Joey's hand exploring her body and she could feel her skin tingle in Joey's every touch, something she had never felt before. Having herself too far gone, and knowing that there's no chance that she could turn back, Charlie let all her sense of thinking go and willed herself to whatever Joey wants; accepting that she is completely at Joey's mercy.

Joey slowly runs her lips down Charlie's collar bone, while placing herself between Charlie's legs as Joey threw all the pre-caution about her health out of the window. She needs Charlie and there's no way that she'll be able to stop herself now, especially when she could feel the whole of Charlie beneath her, and her hands leaving fire in her body with each touch.

Joey continued to move down and then stop when her face was in front of Charlie's perfect set of breast. Joey gaze at it and admire it for a while, making her desire to take it in her lips increase, but of course she also wants to make sure that it'll be ok and so, she looks up at Charlie to ask permission. Look up; she met Charlie's darker shade of blue eyes. Joey let herself be drawn in by the blue pools of Charlie's eyes when suddenly for an unknown reason to Joey, Nicole's face flashed before her eyes, making her pull away abruptly.

Charlie was shocked at Joey's reaction and felt a little hurt and a little rejected that she couldn't utter a word straight away; she felt like she's been rudely pulled back to earth after letting her experience a piece and glimpse of heaven.

'_What just happened? Didn't she want me anymore? Charlie! Pull yourself together! Be thankful Joey pulled away or you may have ended up regretting something wonderful, knowing you took advantage!' _Charlie told and reminded herself.

'_What was that? Why did I see Nicole's face? And why does it feel like I've been in the same situation with Nicole?'_ Joey asked herself and then closed her eyes tightly, trying to erase Nicole's face in her head.

-Flashback-

"Are you sure about this?" Joey asked Nicole.

Nicole looked at Joey's eyes, then down Joey's half naked body and hers, a smile crossing the blonde's lips and nodded.

"Really sure?" Joey asked again, smiling back at the blonde beneath her.

"Joey, I am." Nicole answered, cupping Joey's face, "We're perfect together."

Smiling, Joey then leaned down and captured Nicole's lips in hers, who reciprocated the kiss with the same passion.

-End of Flashback-

Joey opened her eyes immediately with tears filling her eyes.

'_OH MY GOD! I cheated on Charlie! On my beloved Charlie! How can I do that to her? What have I turned into?'_

Charlie watched Joey who was staring blankly at her with tears now falling freely from her brown eyes.

'_Does she know? Oh my god, she does! She's not going to forgive me. I'm going to lose her. No!'_ Charlie thought as she easing closer to Joey tentatively, just in case Joey pushes her away.

"Joey?" Charlie called softly, "Jo, are you ok?"

Joey just look at Charlie, taking in Charlie's worried blue eyes and felt extremely guilty, that she didn't realise that she has been crying.

"Jo?" Charlie continued to try getting Joey's attention and even reached out to cup Joey's cheek in her hand.

"Joey?"

Joey blinked a couple of times as Charlie's warm touch registered in her senses. Joey bit her lower lip and leaned in to Charlie's palm, covering Charlie's hand with hers, turning her face to plant a kiss on the brunette's warm palm as if saying sorry.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked confused. _'If she had remembered, she wouldn't be holding my hand like this and kissing it. What's happening?'_

"Joey?"

"I'm sorry," Joey whispered still has her lips on Charlie's palm. "I'm sorry, Charlie."

"For what, baby?" Charlie moved closer to Joey, now cupping both of Joey's cheek, guiding Joey to look at her.

Joey looked in Charlie's eyes and saw nothing but care and love, which made her, feel even guiltier and horrible and disgusted with herself.

'_What happened? Why did I cheat on her? How can cheat on her?'_ Joey continued to ask herself.

"For pulling away," she lied. "I just…"

"Shhh…" Charlie cut her, pulling Joey in her arms. "You don't have to explain. You've been through a lot and we don't have to… uhm… rush things," Charlie said, rubbing Joey's back.

Joey let herself be held, although she felt like she doesn't deserve it. She let Charlie's warmth enveloped her and washed away the disgust she feels with herself. She clung onto Charlie as if her life depended on it and buried her face in the crook of Charlie's neck for support as she starts to feel a massive headache.

"Joey? Baby? Are you ok?" Charlie asked worriedly as she heard Joey's soft whimper.

"Headache," was all Joey could utter.

* * *

As soon as Joey told Charlie about her headache, Charlie hurriedly finished their bath time together and even helped Joey rinsing. Now, Charlie just finished tucking Joey in bed after giving her pain killer and Joey was off to lala land straight away.

"Joey, I'm sorry," Charlie whispered while gazing at the sleeping Joey.

"I almost take advantage earlier and I'm so sorry. I just… I love you and the urge to be with you is far greater than the push of doing the right thing; of being rational. I haven't been doing a lot of rational and right things now and as bad as it may sound… I kind of not regretting it, because… because I get to be you girl; your girlfriend; yours. And I honestly want nothing more than be exactly that."

"What?"

Charlie sharply turned at the door where the voice came from and instantly paled as she saw who it was that heard her.

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun! So, who do you guys think it would be? Uhm? guesses anyone? :D**


	8. Joey's Dream or Memory?

-Previously-

"_Joey, I'm sorry," Charlie whispered while gazing at the sleeping Joey._

"_I almost take advantage earlier and I'm so sorry. I just… I love you and the urge to be with you is far greater than the push of doing the right thing; of being rational. I haven't been doing a lot of rational and right things now and as bad as it may sound… I kind of not regretting it, because… because I get to be you girl; your girlfriend; yours. And I honestly want nothing more than be exactly that."_

"_What?"_

_Charlie sharply turned at the door where the voice came from and instantly paled as she saw who it was that heard her._

* * *

"Rubes! I can explain…" Charlie started, standing up abruptly to walk towards the younger Collins.

"I knew it!" Ruby whispered to herself but enough for Charlie to hear.

"Let's talk outside, please…." Charlie pleaded.

Ruby nodded and walked out of the room with the police officer behind her. Once they reached the lounge room and settled in the long sofa seating side by side, Charlie readied herself to talk.

"I knew it…" Ruby repeated before Charlie could utter a word.

"Knew what?"

"I knew that all your actions were too real to be just a lie."

Charlie frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the look you're giving my sister; your actions towards her with this situation… it seemed all too real and well… now, I've proven that it was/is real," Ruby explained while looking at her sister's best friend.

"I'm sorry…" Charlie mumbled with her head down.

"For?"

"For this! For, for… all of this! Geezzz! I don't even know who I'm really lying to anymore," Charlie said distress and frustrations lacing her voice and tone.

"I'm lying to Joey action like I am her girlfriend when the truth is I'm not. But all my actions towards her were real and when I told her I love her I mean it; every word of it. And then… and then I go face Brett and Nicole and tell them I was just pretending, acting and all when the truth is I'm not. Thus I'm lying to them too."

It was not Ruby's turn to frown. She kind of understand Charlie's predicament but, got confuse in some areas. Charlie noticed the look in Ruby's face and sighed, deciding to might as well get everything out.

"The only pretending that I'm doing with Joey is the fact that I'm claiming the title, other than that… everything were/are real. I'm not pretending to love her more that I should because, I do love her more than I should; I'm not pretending that I enjoy the feeling of her arms around me or to be addressed as her girl because, I do enjoy it; I'm not pretending to be in love with her because…" Charlie paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Because I am in love with her; with you sister; with Joey."

Ruby nodded in understanding, still remaining quiet as she process everything in her head.

"So that was what you mean when you said it was hard to pretend…" Ruby mumbled just audible for Charlie.

Charlie nodded quietly.

"And in pretending to be Joey's girl, you ended up pretending to Nicole and Brett…" Ruby continued.

Charlie kept nodding.

"… Who by the way are getting suspicious," Ruby added.

Charlie turned to Ruby sharply with her eyes wide in shock. Ruby looked at Charlie with an amuse look.

"What?" Ruby asked, "I told you, everything you do and say seemed too real to be just an act."

Charlie sighed heavily and buried her face in both of her hands. Ruby moved and put a hand on the brunette's back, rubbing it up and down, trying to console her sister's best friend.

"What am I going to do, Rubes?" Charlie asked her voice meek and desperate.

"I don't know, Charlie…"

Charlie sighed heavily again, willing herself not to cry… at least not yet.

* * *

_"Joey, why are you so upset about?" Nicole asked._

_Joey remained quiet._

_"Look, if you're that worried, then just leave and live with me," the blonde suggested._

_Joey looks at the Nicole but still didn't say a word. Nicole then wrapped her arms around Joey's body and leaned in on Joey's shoulder._

_"It'll be different, I know. It'll even hurt a little but, Charlie would eventually move on anyway and start a new life," Nicole offered to try and put Joey's mind at ease. "Besides, it's about time that we move in together."_

_Joey studied the blonde's face. Nicole smiled at her and kissed her slightly on the lips. Joey half smiled and nodded._

-End of dream-

Joey shut her eyes opened with her chest heaving heavily. She looks around the dark room and when she found Charlie nowhere in sight, she cried.

"I'm cheating on Charlie; and… I'm planning to leave her and be with Nicole? What happened to me before the accident? How could I ever think of leaving my Charlie?"

Joey questioned herself sobbing. She cannot believe that she's capable of cheating, let alone on Charlie and with Nicole. All her life, she didn't see herself as someone that could and would be able to cheat, especially when she knew how much it would hurt as she experienced it herself to be cheated on when she believed Charlie cheated on her with Hugo back in Summer bay.

"What have I turned into?" Joey thought as she curled in to a ball, crying and sobbing quietly in bed she shares with Charlie.

* * *

"Will you tell my sister the truth?" Ruby asked quietly after the long silenced that descended on them.

"How? I mean, part of me wants to end all of this but, a bigger part of me doesn't want to," Charlie admitted. "I know Joey will eventually remember everything sooner or later and I know that if we let her know now, there's a bigger chance that she'll forgive me for what I'm doing and will understand. But, also… I'll be ending the most wonderful role I could ever play in my life."

Ruby nodded.

"I don't know if my opinion would matter or would make sense but… I think you should tell her," Ruby said quietly.

Charlie turned to Ruby hanging on, on her every word.

"I know that it will risk her health, but Joey gradually remembering thing would do the same thing anyway; and either way, she'll definitely be confuse but, on the bright side, at least you'd be able to explain things to her slowly instead of her getting bits of pieces of her memory making her all the more confuse," Ruby explained. "About your feelings… I really am not sure if I should tell you this but, I will anyway," Ruby giggled and then turned to once again face the brunette with blue eyes.

"In my observation… I don't remember ever seeing my sister looked at someone the way she looked/looks at you, Charlie. And I know you'll say that, that's because she believes that you're her girlfriend but, Charlie… she doesn't look at Nicole that way even when she was in her right state of mind," Ruby paused and smiled at Charlie. "Joey looks at you the same way she does when she was in her right state of mind; the look was exactly the same from before when you were her best friend to now that she believes you're her girlfriend. The adoration, the longing, the love… it's all in there."

Charlie eyed the younger Collins curiously. Ruby seeing the look she's getting from Charlie, sighs, knowing straight away that she would probably vocalised her theory for a very long time.

"Charlie, I think Joey is in love with you even before the accident," she said straight to the point.

"But-"Charlie was about to disagree with Ruby's statement but was cut by the younger woman holding up her hand to stop her from talking more.

"Yes. She's with Nicole, I know. And I know that Nicole makes her happy… BUT; but, 'you' Charlie not only do you make Joey happy but, you complete her," Ruby started explaining again. "She was all ok when Nicole left to study fashion in France, she coped well; she coped very well. But when you left, when you had that exchanged, cross training thing in London, Joey was so lost, and she couldn't cope at all; and to think that it was just for a month when with Nicole it was 6 months. When you were gone, she was forgetful and always distant, like she's there but her mind was else where. I remember Nicole and Joey fighting all the time during those times."

"I didn't know…" Charlie mumbled.

Ruby smiled.

"You weren't supposed to," she said. "See, maybe if you tell her the truth about our situation and then your feelings for her, maybe… no. Not maybe. I think everything will be ok. Maybe then, Joey will admit her feelings and you two can be together for real," Ruby rambled enthusiastically.

"Not that simple Rubes. She's with Nicole and I am supposed to be marrying your cousin," Charlie pointed out.

"Oh yeah… that…" Ruby teased, "of course I know that Charlie. But, don't you think we should worry about those later after we're done with the admission-of-the-truth-to-Joey part?"

Charlie let a smile crossed her face.

"Well you said, maybe we could be together for real right after you said everything will be ok if I tell her," Charlie said teasing back, happy that the mood of the conversation lighten a bit.

"Well yeah… but, I didn't mean it so literally you know."

"I know. I know. I was just messing with you," Charlie said.

"I know," Ruby replied smirking.

Charlie and Ruby looked at each other again, holding it for few seconds before bursting into fit of giggles.

They had never had that kind of serious talking before as they grew to just mock around, and so realising how serious and drama filled they conversation had been, and after it was out of the way, both Ruby and Charlie found it to be quite amusing.

* * *

Ruby stayed for a while waiting for her sister to wake up and come out of the room but, seeing that it wouldn't be anytime soon and remembering her plans with her boyfriend Aden, Ruby left with the promise of coming back again the next day.

Charlie saw the younger Collins at the door and thanked her for being so understanding and supportive and for her advice.

Walking back inside her place, Charlie ponders to what Ruby suggested; and with her head down, lost in her own thought, she went in to her room, planning on watching her Joey sleep like what she does when Joey was in the hospital.

Joey was already awake when Charlie came in but, with Joey's back facing the door, Charlie remained oblivious to it. Joey knew it was Charlie that entered the room and despite her wanting to face the beautiful brunette, the guilty feeling she had prevented her to turn and see her beloved Charlie.

Charlie sat on the bed next to Joey and although she could only see Joey's back, she still gazed at her, thinking over and over again as to how to tell Joey the truth. She knew that in doing so, she would be breaking her own heart and giving away her time to be 'the girlfriend' but, she knew that it was the right thing to do and as much as she wanted to remain in Joey's arms, she still didn't have it in her to continue being selfish and deceitful.

Joey remained silent and still, but knew and could feel Charlie watching her. She wanted to turn and face her Charlie but unsure if she could stare in Charlie's ever so beautiful blue eyes, now that she's aware that she might've been betraying Charlie's love all along.

'_Does she know? Or hinting it? Is that why she was jealous and seemed distant whenever Nicole's around? Is that why she has been crying now and then?'_ Joey thought, _'God… how could I have done this to Charlie?'_ she asked and whimper silently.

Charlie heard the muffled noise and knew that Joey could be crying; instinctively, Charlie moved and placed herself behind Joey, wrapping an arm over the woman's waist, pulling her closer against her. Joey let Charlie and even though she feels like she doesn't deserve her comfort, she still allowed herself to relish in the feeling of being in Charlie's ever comforting arms.

"Babe, are you ok?" Charlie whispered in Joey's ear.

Joey biting her lip suppressing her sobs just nods her head as an answer.

"Is your head hurting again?"

Joey shook her head no.

"Are you sure? I could get you your painkillers if -"

Joey interrupted Charlie by nodding again.

"Ok," Charlie said pulling Joey more, while wrapping both of her arms around her tighter.

A long silence is shared as both were lost in each other's thoughts, both questioning themselves.

"Charlie…" Joey finally broke the deafening silence.

"Uhm…"

"I think I might be suffering from a bit of a memory lost," Joey said. "I couldn't remember anything just before the accident happened. But… if…" Joey then turned to face Charlie but made sure she was still in her arms.

"But, if I did anything and I mean anything that might've cause you pain or hurt in any way… I'm sorry," Joey said without pausing, not allowing herself to sob nor to let her nerves get the better of her. "And that I won't do it again."

Charlie frowned.

"You didn't do anything," Charlie said, playing a finger under Joey's chin and urge her to look in to her eyes. "You never once did something that would hurt me. So, be rest assured that you didn't hurt me," she added placing a soft kiss onto Joey's forehead.

"About your lost memory…" Charlie swallowed the lump in her throat. "It will come back to you and when it did… just remember that… I love you."

Slowly Joey tilted her head again to face up and look at Charlie and once her eyes meet Charlie's blue pools, even though she immensely felt guilt by believing that she cheated on Charlie, Charlie's eyes nevertheless comforted her and right there and then, she decided that she'll spend everyday of her life proving herself worthy of Charlie's love; a feeling and desire that somehow very familiar to her. Also, right there and then, she knew and hoped that whatever memories she had lost, that it won't come back to her and if possible be forever lost; thinking she won't be able to live with herself or handle it if her suspicion of her infidelity be confirmed.

Charlie cupped Joey's face in her palms and looked directly in Joey's brown orbs.

"I love you," she said with so much conviction. "Even if everything falls apart, just remember that I love you… I really do love you," Charlie added, hoping that Joey would remember what she said once her brain decided to remember everything.

Joey nodded, also promising herself that, though she couldn't tell Charlie as she isn't sure about her infidelity yet, she promised herself that she will make it up to Charlie in her own secret little way.

"I'll forget everything else but that," Joey said. "I never and will never doubt your love for me for a second, Charlie."

Charlie smiled knowing that she could only hope for the better when that time comes.

"I love you Charlie," Joey continued not letting her dream or her vision of Nicole deter her from proving to Charlie and herself that she does love the woma in front of her.

"I love you so much," Joey repeated before capturing Charlie's lips in hers.

Charlie startled at first but kissed Joey back, closing her eyes memorising how good it felt. Joey deepened the kiss, now cupping both of Charlie's cheeks, letting the pureness of her love for the brunette take over her actions. She didn't care of what she might've done, all she cared is that she loves Charlie, always have been and will be. Charlie kissed Joey back with the same passion; relishing on the taste of Joey's kiss and the softness of her lips; for she knows that once the truth is out, she won't have the chance to ever feel the warm of her best friend's lips.

Both Charlie and Joey kept their lips locked, giving everything they have for the lives of them in their kiss, blocking out the whirlwind of their thoughts and just let their heart focus on showing how much they truly love each other.

Both lips continued to dance in a perfect rhythm as the tears from both Joey and Charlie's eyes mingled together as one.

* * *

**two updates in a row for my stories... do i get a brownie? :D i know this chapter might be a little bit over the place... i just.. well... it was a rush. sorry for the type errors... and thank you for reading! **


	9. You Will Never Hit The Ground

**Hello! Ok, i know you guys requested for CJ to just let go. But the thing is I dont think it was right to do deed straight away in the last chapter. I mean, both were confused and i dont want them to get properly together with their doubts and everything clouding their heads, 'cause then, it'll be more like a comfort thing and assurance. Anyway, here is the next chapter that i just hope you guys will enjoy! Cheers! Sorry for the type errors!**

* * *

-Previously-

_Both Charlie and Joey kept their lips locked, giving everything they have for the lives of them in their kiss, blocking out the whirlwind of their thoughts and just let their heart focus on showing how much they truly love each other._

_Both lips continued to dance in a perfect rhythm as the tears from both Joey and Charlie's eyes mingled together as one._

* * *

It has been weeks since Joey got out of the hospital and things were getting more and more confusing for her.

For starters, she every now and then gets a few glimpse of what seemed may have happened that she might have forgotten due to her accident –but hoped and wished that all were just an imagination or really just bad dreams. Joey couldn't think of any reason as to how or why she would cheat on Charlie and let alone with Nicole. She had been tiring herself thinking of how or why but could only come up with nothing. She also tried not to think of it much around Charlie but when she's alone, that's when she starts thinking again and again. There was time when she considered talking or asking Nicole herself, but whenever she thought of talking to her or meeting the blonde in private, she would mentally kick herself for even considering it. Joey might not be sure of everything especially regarding 'it', but the images she'd seen in her dreams or just randomly were enough for her to decide never to see Nicole again if she could help it.

And also there's Charlie; Charlie pulling away every now and then when everything gets a little more intimate. Whenever they get to that point, Joey didn't fail to notice how Charlie would always pull away and say that she doesn't want to rush Joey or put Joey's health at risk and she then of course would always try to understand, but of course, that doesn't mean it doesn't frustrates her, she's only human after all; and on top of it, Charlie's constant avoidance of them being intimate only adds to Joey paranoia that maybe, Charlie knew about it. Joey sometimes thought that maybe she offended Charlie by pulling away when they almost did it in the tub few weeks ago, sometimes she thought that Charlie might've figured out her infidelity with Nicole and sometimes… when everything was becoming too much… sometimes she would just end up blaming herself for being selfish that she never consider about Charlie really just looking out for her and instead of understanding and appreciating it, she ends up paranoid and frustrated, which in turn affects Charlie anyway as her frustrated mood gets the better of her.

So at the end of the day, not only does she feel tired from all the thinking, she also, more importantly feels guiltier for what she had done and ended up doing to Charlie; and Charlie being always understanding and accepting of her moods and being supportive, patient, caring and loving doesn't help Joey's guilt either.

* * *

Charlie finished her shift for the day and as always, was in a hurry to get out of the station to go home to Joey.

After taking a week off when Joey woke up, Charlie had been reluctant to go back to work so soon but, then she was sober and rational enough to think of the other possible outcome of spending so much time with Joey and that made her decision to be contented on her week off.

Spending so much time with her best friend was never a problem for her before but, now that she was aware of her feelings for the said woman and the situation they were in, Charlie knew that it would stay away even just a little. Of course it killed her to do so as she always wanted to be with Joey, cuddling with her or even just talking to her about anything and everything, but that was also where the problem is coming from; spending time with Joey makes her fall deeper for Joey and although it may be acceptable in their situation at the moment, Charlie couldn't let herself be drown more. Charlie knew that one day soon, everything will fall back to its rightful place and the least she could do is to avoid more damage and complications that her actions now could cause once everything is settled. So Charlie -as hard as it was for her, returned to work; she had a few almost slips up that almost caused her to take advantage of Joey when she had the week off and so she decided that it was probably for the best to come back to her recently considered 'safe' place; work.

Charlie was walking out of the building when her eyes caught sight or Brett standing and leaning against her car with bouquet of flowers in his hands. Brett saw Charlie approaching and so walked towards her, greeting his girlfriend with a warm smile and hug.

"Brett, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked confused.

Brett looked at Charlie with hurt visible in his eyes. Charlie noticed and frowned, all the while making her brain work overtime for thinking of what she did or said that could draw such hurt in Brett's eyes.

"You forgot," Brett accused, his voice defeated.

The creased in Charlie's forehead got deeper as she go through all the things that she might've forgotten and came up blank.

Brett shook his head and shoved the bouquet in Charlie's hand before walking away. Charlie looked at the flowers and saw the little card, flipping it open it reads;

'_Happy Anniversary, Love!'_

"Shit!" Charlie muttered to herself before running after her fiancé.

"Brett!" she called and luckily for her, Brett stopped.

"Brett, I'm so sorry," she apologised sincerely. "I… I'm not going to deny, I did forget but you know how things were and are and I'm really really sorry."

Brett just looked at the police officer feeling defeated. He's upset about everything that is happening around them and to 'them' but, he loves her too much to stay upset with her. Brett could understand her reasons and although sometimes it doesn't make sense to him, Brett still would always find it in him to make sense out of it, just so he could give Charlie the understanding and patience that she needs.

Sighing, Brett nodded his head, accepting Charlie's apology.

"I understand," he said.

"Thank you!" Charlie said hugging the still crestfallen looking man in front of him. "-and I'm really sorry," she added.

Brett wrapped his arms around Charlie too and tightens his embrace as he realised that his was the first physical contact they had in weeks.

"So, I made a reservation," Brett said after reluctantly releasing Charlie from his arms. "We could still make it there on time if we leave now."

Charlie's face fell and Brett noticed.

"But Joey's expecting me to be home soon," Charlie blurted without a thought and immediately regretted what she said when she saw the pain that once again crossed Brett's face.

Brett took a deep breath composing himself before speaking.

"Can't you… maybe, call her and tell her that you'll be home late?" Brett suggested hopefully.

Charlie fidgeted. She so badly wanted to do what Brett had suggested just so she could make up for obviously hurting him, but she remembered how Joey seemed excited about whatever she planned for the night, that she reminded her time and again to be home as early as possible and Charlie also promised that she will; and she never break her promise.

Brett noticed Charlie's uneasiness and knew straight away.

"You can't," he stated.

Charlie nodded.

"Brett I'm sorry. It's just that I promised Joey that I'll be home early," she tried to explain although she knew it would be pointless. "Maybe we could re-schedule the dinner?"

Brett gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw.

"Forget it," he said and walked away again, afraid that he'll lose it if he stays longer.

"Brett, wait!" Charlie called out, jogging after him.

"Wait!" she pleads as she caught up to him, reaching for his arm.

"WHAT?" Brett snaps, turning to Charlie. "What do you want?"

Charlie was shock. She never saw Brett lose his temper nor experienced being shout at by him. But what made her stood still and frozen to the spot was when Brett showed his face; his eyes red as tears threatened to fall. A picture that Charlie had never seen before, not even when Joey had the accident and everything seemed to be falling apart.

"I'm sorry," Charlie whispered, unable to find a word or give a better explanation to lessen the hurt she's causing him.

"I understand what you're doing to our family," Brett started. "-and I know that you're just helping us with Joey but… I'm your boyfriend Charlie. I'm your fiancé. I'm your bloody fiancé and I don't ask for too much. I just want a piece of your time."

"I know," Charlie whispered.

"Then why do I feel that you've forgotten that too?" Brett asked, looking at Charlie shamelessly showing his now tears stained face.

"Why do I feel like I'm…" Brett paused and took a deep breath again, "look… forget it," he said.

Brett decided to hold back. He's not sure of anything anymore, and as much as he's aware of being jealous of Joey for temporarily having his Charlie, he still couldn't find it in him to admit to it someone or anyone, let alone Charlie.

"I'll talk to you late," he said calmer before walking away.

Charlie watched Brett walks away from her and this time she lets him. Charlie lets him not only because she doesn't really know what else she could say to him aside from sorry but, also because she knew Brett enough to know that Brett is losing it and that at time like this time, Brett would prefer to be left alone as he organise his thoughts and calm himself and even his emotions.

Sighing and feeling more tired that earlier, Charlie turned to her car and drove home.

* * *

Joey once again checks the clock, noting that Charlie should've been home 30minutes ago and she couldn't stop worrying. It wasn't like Charlie to be late when she promised not to be and if she will be late, Charlie would always call but, Joey had been holding the phone for 30minutes now and she didn't receive any call.

Another 15minutes passed and Joey now couldn't stay still. She started walking back and forth, pacing around the lounge area, and all the while checking the clock and the phone.

Suddenly and finally though, she heard the clinging of keys outside the door and in no time, Joey was there, opening the door for the much awaited police officer.

Charlie just got the right key when the door opened and revealed a teary looking Joey. Charlie had barely opened her lips to apologise when she found herself in a tight embrace.

"Hey," she said, wrapping her arms around Joey while she managed to get them both inside, kicking the door close behind her.

"I was worried," Joey said burying her face on Charlie's neck, "you were supposed to be home 45minutes ago and you usually call when you'll be late and…"

"Shhh…" Charlie cuts in, "I'm sorry. I know I should've called. I'm sorry I worried you," she apologised while slightly pulling away to look at Joey.

"I'm sorry," she repeated cupping Joey's cheek in her palm. "I got you these," Charlie said, pulling 3 red roses in her back pocket.

Joey took the roses and smiled at Charlie, once again wrapping the brunette in her arms.

"Sorry it got a little messed up," Charlie said. "I didn't know where else to put it when I was trying to find my keys and-" she explained.

"Thank you," Joey said stopping Charlie from apologising by placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Stop apologising," she said. "The roses are beautiful as you are."

Charlie smiled shyly and could feel herself blushing. Joey giggled at that finding Charlie's blushing very adorable.

"Come let's get you in more comfortable clothes and have dinner," Joey said.

Charlie was standing beside the bed looking at the clothes on the bed. Everyday, in the morning she'll find her uniform all set and ready for her once she's out of the shower and as well as her breakfast waiting for her. In the afternoon when she gets home, she'll find these; her home clothes, neatly prepared for her to change into and yet still couldn't get herself to stop marvelling at how sweet Joey is. She's aware that Joey really is a sweet person but she didn't expect 'this'. Once again, Charlie envied Nicole for having Joey as a girlfriend; and once again, Charlie found herself falling deeper for her best friend.

Joey was in the kitchen checking the food once she had put the roses in a vase; she made sure that everything is perfect.

Early today Joey realised that she couldn't remember her and Charlie's anniversary and she didn't want to ask Charlie, but somehow in an unexplainable way, she felt that today is a special day. She didn't know and couldn't explain how she knows but she was somehow certain that there's something special about today. And so, Joey decided to prepare a dinner date for her and Charlie. Tonight, she cooked Charlie's favourite dish and bought her, her favourite brand of wine; Joey also set up everything that would give any high end restaurant ran for their money.

Charlie walks in the kitchen only to halt at the view that greeted her. She stood silently at the doorway as she admires Joey fussing over lighting the candle, deep in her task. Charlie smiled to herself knowingly and carefully sneaks in and snaked her arms around Joey's waist from behind.

Joey jumped a little when she felt arms around her but, immediately relaxed knowing who it belonged to.

"It looks beautiful," Charlie whispered in Joey's ears, nestling in the crook of Joey's neck. "Just like the creator behind it," she added.

Joey smiled and turned her body to face the taller woman but made sure to remain in the brunette's arms.

"Not as beautiful as you," Joey said. "Not as perfect."

Charlie blushed again at that and Joey giggled; even before –in both worlds, Charlie was never the one to take compliments easily and both women knew that.

"You know, I love it when you blush after a compliment," Joey said, rubbing the tip of her knows to Charlie's.

"Why?" ask Charlie, pulling Joey's body closer to hers.

"Because it means you don't realise how perfect you are. Thus, it makes you blush; thus, gives me reason and chance to prove you as much," Joey explained and closing the gap between them.

Charlie returned the kiss and soon, Charlie and Joey were sharing a passionate, yet soft kiss where their lips dance in perfect rhythm with each other. The kind of kiss that Charlie never had from her past boyfriends; and one that Joey always felt unfamiliar with -compared to the kissed she shared to whomever in her forgotten past-, but felt very at home.

"Come," Joey murmured after reluctantly pulling away, "the dinner's getting cold."

Charlie nodded her head and followed Joey's lead.

30 Minutes later…

Charlie and Joey just finished eating their meal and now indulging themselves with their fine red wine; both women smiling at each other, gazing at one another's eyes.

Charlie let herself gaze in Joey's golden brown eyes that seem to twinkle against the light of the candle. Charlie knew shouldn't put more wood into the unstoppable growing fire and make herself fall deeper but, Charlie was also very aware that she's already 'there'; falling deeper and faster that she's afraid there would be no way to make it stop. And somewhere in the deep part of her being, somehow… she didn't want to stop even though it would be painful in the end. She didn't want to stop because, if it did, she'll be incomplete and she'd rather hurt than be incomplete, as she knows that falling and loving Joey completes her, nevertheless.

Joey watched Charlie's eyes, once again found herself comparing it to the ones that she felt like she had always looked at; Nicole's. She compared both eyes and although they were both blue, somehow Charlie's eyes were/are much more comforting and simply beautiful that it's actually a shame for her to compare it to Nicole's. Once again, Joey felt the pang of guilt as she was reminded of her… she supposed infidelity that until now she can't fathom how or why.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal," Charlie said breaking the comfortable silence.

Joey smiled at Charlie feeling unworthy of her compliment and gratitude; feeling unworthy of Charlie's smile directed to her or the love that is pouring out of Charlie's voice and blue eyes. Joey even feels unworthy of just being in Charlie's presence. The guilt she's feeling is beyond comprehensible that even though she's doing everything to make it up to Charlie secretly –preparing her uniform, her breakfast, her coffee to bring to work, her house clothes when she returns, her dinner etc- Joey still feels that it's not good enough, knowing that even without guilt or anything, she would still do exactly the same; she feels not good enough for Charlie; not anymore.

"What's the occasion? I mean… what's with all the set up?"

"I thought you deserve to have a nice enough dinner after fighting crimes and looking after the city," Joey teased, pulling away from her guilt invaded thoughts.

"Why thank you sweetheart," Charlie went along, "that means I get to have this everyday."

Joey's face turned serious and again found herself gazing at Charlie's eyes.

"Yes. Yes you will," she said.

Charlie smiled and briefly touched Joey's hand before sipping some wine.

"Anyway, to answer your question seriously; well… I woke up this morning and felt like there's something special about today. Like, there's something to celebrate," Joey explained looking thoughtful.

'_How is it that she can unconsciously remember the occasion today and I can't?'_ Charlie thought, feeling like the worst girlfriend Brett… no; anyone could have.

"But then, I realised that you deserve to be treated like this everyday," Joey continued, "because, it's unforgivable to treat you any less."

Charlie bit her lower lip as her eyes start to well up. She could feel the love pouring out of Joey; the adoration and care and Charlie again had to remind herself that if it's in a different situation, those feelings would not be for her but for Nicole. Charlie wanted to relish on the feeling but, the small part of her brain prevented her to do so, reminding her over and over that the love isn't for her and that she's not allowed to enjoy it because she'll just let herself fall for Joey more.

"So from now on, every night will be like tonight," Joey stated determined, "because, you deserve to always have the best."

"Don't," Charlie whispered before she can stop herself.

Joey frowned and got up to walk towards Charlie. Joey kneeled on Charlie's side, taking hold of the brunette's hands and let both of their hands rest on Charlie's lap.

"Don't what baby?" Joey asked, looking up at Charlie.

"Don't make me fall for you more," Charlie whispered.

"Why not?" Joey asked confused. She wants nothing more but to have Charlie continue to love her.

Charlie then turned to Joey who was still looking up at her with questioning look. Some part of Charlie want to take back what she said so they can continue to just enjoy the lovely night and some part just wants to voice out the unwanted truth.

"Because… because it's scary to fall this hard and this fast knowing how much it could only hurt when I hit the bottom," Charlie said voicing out her fear, honestly.

"Charlie, you will never hit the ground because I'll catch you," Joey said smiling lovingly at Charlie. "I'll always catch you," she added.

'_I so wish you will…'_ Charlie thought.

"I'll catch you and carry you in my arms and will never ever let you go," Joey said cupping Charlie's cheek, caressing it with her thumb.

"Or, we could fall together. Because, I know I will never stop falling for you… hard," she added.

Charlie leaned in on to Joey's touch; letting Joey's warm palm caressed her face.

"You are such a sweet talker," Charlie murmured willing to lighten the mood.

Joey beamed at Charlie and winked before turning serious once again. Joey turned Charlie's body to face her as she kneeled closer to Charlie and had both of her hands on Charlie's cheeks, making sure that she has the woman's full attention and her eyes only to hers.

Charlie faces Joey and looked in her brown eyes that burn with so much passion and love; the look on Joey's eyes held determination of what? Charlie didn't know.

"I love you," Joey said leaning to give Charlie's lips the softest of kiss.

Charlie soon found herself kissing Joey's soft lips back; tasting the sweet taste of her kiss as their lips dance together.

The kiss was soft and tender, yet full of passion and longing at the same time. Both let themselves be drowned to the kiss letting its sensation take them away from what really lies within that both were actually unconsciously ignoring. Nothing mattered to both Charlie and Joey at this moment; nothing mattered except each other.

After a while, both reluctantly pulled away for the much needed air; forehead were against each other, tip of their nose rubbing one another, blue and brown orbs gazing at its reflection through one another's eyes.

"Let me show you," Joey breathes, "how much I love you."

With that, Joey stood pulling Charlie up with her; intertwining their fingers and hands, Joey lead Charlie to their bed room. Charlie hold on to Joey's hand while she found herself following Joey's lead.

Charlie knew what Joey meant and she's aware of what will happen once they step inside the confinement of their room. But, at the very moment, Charlie knew that even with the little rational voice in her head going off, her body is at her heart's mercy and her heart is telling her to give in and let go and just follow what her body and soul desires; Joey. And so, Charlie closed her eyes and let herself be drawn in amidst of Joey's dream and her desired reality.


	10. First Time

**Hah! How quick was the update for this one? lolz... I hope you guys love me for this... *fingers cross***

* * *

-Previously-

"_Let me show you," Joey breathes, "how much I love you."_

_With that, Joey stood pulling Charlie up with her; intertwining their fingers and hands, Joey lead Charlie to their bedroom. Charlie holds on to Joey's hand while she found herself following Joey's lead._

* * *

Joey closed the door behind her, once they were both inside the room. Charlie waited for Joey, standing just behind the said woman; everything felt like in slow motion and warning bells were going off relentlessly in Charlie's head but the brunette chose to ignore them. She was aware that by letting things go beyond hugs and kisses, she would be officially cheating on Brett and would officially be taking advantage but, who's to condemn her for loving Joey more that she ought to… more than she should? Love is love. Sometimes, you just can't control it even if you tried. And one day if Joey finally get her memories back and everything goes back to normal and everyone are playing their rightful role, Charlie thought at least she would have the memory of tonight to hold on to; that, once upon a time, she was blessed enough to experience heaven with the one she truly loves; Joey.

Joey turned to Charlie and like earlier, took the woman's hand in hers and guides her towards the bed. When they both reached the side, Joey carefully guided Charlie to seat with Charlie did willingly. Joey then kneeled in front f Charlie, holding both of Charlie's hand in hers as she made sure to have Charlie's eyes directly focus on her brown ones.

"I know that you worry that I may not be physically ready," Joey started, "But I am; both physically and emotionally. I need you Charlie. I missed you and I love you more than you know… more than anything. And, I'm running out of ways to show you and I know you'll say that I don't have to 'cause you know just how much I love you and I don't doubt that you do know, but… I don't think my words were enough."

Charlie's eyes started to well up with tears as she listened to Joey's words and gaze at the woman's warm, assuring, loving eyes that made everything so real for Charlie.

"Because, what I feel for you…it's beyond words; it's like… it's like a necessity to me. It's like the need to breathe so I could live; because not loving you Charlie, it's like not needing to breathe and it's impossible" Joey continued.

Tears left Charlie's eyes and cascaded down the woman's cheeks. Joey reached for Charlie's face to wipe away her tears.

"I…" Joey continued but started leaning in, giving Charlie's forehead a soft kiss.

"Love," Joey descends her lips on Charlie's eyes, kissing both of them as if kissing Charlie's tears away.

"You," Joey finished and closed the gap between them as she pressed her lips against Charlie's.

Joey kissed Charlie's lips ever so lightly, not wanting to push Charlie, if just in case, she so happens to be not sure. But to Joey's delight, Charlie reciprocated the kiss with so much passion that Charlie actually snaked her hand onto Joey's nape holding Joey in place while both deepened the kiss. Joey smiled against Charlie's lips, opening her eyes to find Charlie's blue orbs looking soulfully at hers. Pulling away a little bit, Joey saw a small smile on Charlie's lips too.

"I love you Joey," Charlie said, "more than you know."

* * *

Standing in front of each other, both Charlie and Joey stood with their eyes locked with each other. Charlie was excited and anxious at the same time. For her, it felt like it'll be her first time again –although it would actually be her first time with a girl for that matter; with Joey nevertheless. However, Charlie was sure that she –for the rest of the years that she had lived- haven't been so sure about anything in her life, other than loving the beautiful brown-eyed-woman in front of her. And so, as anxious as she was, she ignored it, as not only did Charlie want to offer Joey herself, but also, the whole of her with no other unwanted emotions or feelings or thoughts involved other than love for Joey.

Joey smiled sweetly at Charlie and then slowly took her t-shirt off. Charlie watched with anticipation as Joey's toned stomach and bra clad breast appeared before her. Smiling back at Joey, Charlie with shaky hands started unbuttoning her top. Joey longingly gazes at every expose skin that she sees as button after another gets undone. Once Charlie unbuttoned the rest, she carefully eases the material off her shoulder and let the blouse fall onto the floor. Joey eyes marvel at the tanned and toned upper portion of Charlie's body. It wasn't like she haven't seen it before, but there was something about the moment, that she couldn't quite explain what, that the very sight of Charlie's half naked body over-whelmed her beyond belief.

Meeting Charlie's eyes again, Joey with her eyes still locked with Charlie's blue pools, begun undoing the button of her shorts, followed by unzipping it and pulling the garment down slowly, afraid that if she hurry the spell might break and their lingering gaze along with it.

Charlie's eyes reluctantly left Joey's and as if has a mind of its own, started gazing at Joey's shapely legs; starting from Joey's feet, slowly up her to-die-for legs and then continued on Joey's well-proportioned thighs. Charlie's breath got caught in her throat however; when her eyes reached Joey's mid-section. Joey was wearing a black laces panty that matches her black bra that made Joey's body tad more enticing, with the contrast of Joey's natural healthy pale skin against the material of her black laced undergarments.

Joey smiled to herself as she noticed Charlie's stare at her body. It was not in a just lustful way although it was there; the stare Charlie was giving her was more of adoration over-powering the lust.

Charlie recovering from her moment of Joey's body induced daze, started doing the same; she begun unbuttoning her shorts, one by one and then eased herself out of it, letting the short fall and pooled on her feet, before stepping out of it.

Joey's eyes were on the floor as it automatically followed the shorts when it dropped on the floor; from the shorts, Joey's eyes moved its attention onto Charlie's feet that stepped out of the piece of clothing. Her gaze then travelled automatically up Charlie's toned, slender, tanned, neve ending legs that made Joey's throat dry. Joey's eyes continued to gaze up to Charlie's shapely thighs and then, she suddenly stop breathing as her eyes landed its gaze on Charlie's red-laced lingerie that matched the woman's bra. Joey could remember preparing it for the said woman, but it still didn't made a difference on that effect it had on her; Joey, swore right there and then that she haven't seen such glorious sight before… or at least as far as her memory could extend.

Joey couldn't explain what she feels. She feels elated but at the same time unsure. She wants to be with Charlie that was for sure, but she couldn't explain how or why she feels like she's about to embark on to an unfamiliar territory; it felt like she haven't done it before… at least haven't done it before with Charlie. Then again, Joey thought, she hadn't made love to Charlie in a while, explaining, maybe why she feels the way she feels; unsure yet very excited and over-whelmed by the known beauty of Charlie's whole being.

Joey's eyes continued to move upward, gliding its gaze up Charlie's body up to the brunette's face, meeting the darker shade of blue of Charlie's eyes. Smiling at Charlie, Joey once again locks her eyes on Charlie's while carefully reaching behind her, unhooking her own bra. Once undone, Joey slowly ease the strap off her shoulder and gracefully releasing herself from the confinement of her bra, letting the garment fall, joining her discarded clothes.

For the briefest of moment since Joey's bra hit the ground, Charlie though she'll pass out. She was aware that she had seen Joey at this state of undress, but this moment, it was different; even different from the time they spent in the tub together, when she first literally gave in to her heart's mercy and of Joey's. Because this time, it held a purpose… an intentional purpose and will, that would lead Charlie to the next step; next level.

Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding, Charlie slowly reached behind her to the clasp of her bra. But with all the nerves and excitement enveloping her body, Charlie had trouble doing her task and in a blink of an eye, Joey was in front of her. The woman's eyes looking lovingly at Charlie's as Charlie felt the woman's hand replacing her own and with not a moment longer, skilfully unhooked the brunette's bra.

Smiling softly at each other, Joey and Charlie leaned in and together, close the gap between them. Sparks ignite once both lips touched as if it was the first. The kiss started as soft and tentative but soon escalate into a more passionate dance, both moving in perfect rhythm.

Pulling apart for the needed air, Joey let her lips descends to Charlie's neck, kissing and inhaling Charlie's intoxicating scent. Charlie tilted her head and offered her exposed neck to Joey's soft kisses. Joey smiled at the gesture and continued moving her lips down Charlie's shoulder. Reaching the strap of Charlie's bra with her lips, Joey slowly pulled the strap down Charlie's shoulder all the while planting sensual soft kisses along with it as the strap eased down Charlie's arm; Joey continued planting soft loving kisses on her way to the other side and did the same until the garment joined the other clothes on the floor. Satisfied, ridding the brunette off her bra, Joey once again made her way back to Charlie's lips.

Charlie welcomed Joey's lips with so much longing that she actually held the woman's face with her palm in place, just so she could kiss Joey with all that she was worth. Once again, the kiss developed into more, hungry, needing kiss and slowly, Joey started moving, leaning, guiding Charlie to seat and carefully lie the woman down on the bed with her landing gently on top, not breaking their lip lock.

Reluctantly pulling away, Joey gazed down at Charlie who still has her eyes closed. Slowly after savouring the taste of their kiss, Charlie slowly opened her eyes just to meet the intense loving gaze of Joey's brown orbs.

"You look so beautiful," Joey whispered.

Charlie blushed unwillingly.

"I love you," Joey declared softly, sincerely.

"I love you too," Charlie replied.

Both smiled at each other and again found themselves expressing the unspoken/wordless feeling with their lips together. The kiss this time however was different as it didn't start soft or tentatively; this time, the kiss was straight away deep in knowing passion that only got deeper by the second as if the their feelings that words could never comprehend were successfully conveyed by their lips, gracefully dance and in perfect sync.

* * *

Charlie forcefully opened her eyes as she tried to regulate her breathing. Looking down, Joey's loving brown orbs met Charlie's eyes; brown orbs watching Charlie, as Joey's lips softly wrapped itself around the peak of Charlie's breast. Biting her lower lip and groaning a little, Charlie continued to watch Joey's action all the while fighting her hardest not to close her eyes in the pleasure as she felt Joey's hands skilfully puling the last piece of clothing she had left.

Joey continued to shower her attention to Charlie's hardened peaks that she had become a fan of, while her gaze never wavered from Charlie's beautiful face. Joey had successfully removed Charlie's last undergarment and the look of pleasure in Charlie's darker shade of blue pools when Joey 's finger grazed ever so softly on to Charlie's heated centre was a vision to die for. Joey almost felt herself to the edge by just looking and hearing Charlie's moans and groans.

Charlie gasped as she felt Joey's soft hand covered her heated centre. Her fingers clawed onto Joey's back -that she had been caressing- as she manages to watch Joey moved her lovely warm mouth to her other very ready nipple. Charlie continued to breathe heavily at the euphoric sensation that Joey's every touch provided and then realised her rather not-so-gently grip on Joey's back, Charlie again begun running her hand up and down's Joey's spine, earning her a moan from the woman who were currently nursing her sensitive nipple; wanting to hear the music of Joey's moan, Charlie heaved her thigh in between Joey's and begun pushing, pressing on Joey's undeniably moist centre through her underwear.

Joey's eyes rolled back as she felt the pressure of Charlie's thigh on her, giving her pretty much the same feeling of what Charlie was feeling with her hand caressing the brunette's moist womanhood.

"Take…" Charlie tried to voice in between her heavy breathing.

"Take… take it off… please," she breathes, looking at Joey's darker shade of brown eyes.

Not needing to be asked twice, Joey quickly freed herself out of her underwear; easing herself back on to of Charlie, both moaned loudly when one another's womanhood touched, sending electric, tingling sensation all through both bodies; moving their hips in perfect sync with each other, Joey leaned and was eagerly welcomed by Charlie's lips in a passionate searing kiss that was both filled with lust and love. Tongues brushing and lips grazing as both bodies danced against each other with both breathing laboured and mind clouded with nothing but the anticipation of reaching heaven.

Charlie ran her hand down from Joey's nape down her back once again memorising the woman's curves, every once in a while letting her nails graze lightly onto the soft skin of Joey Collins. Joey pulled onto Charlie's lower lip, before taking a deep breath only to release the air as a moan on Charlie's lips, and then moving down onto the brunette's enticing neck. Sucking on Charlie's pulse point every so gently, Joey at the same time, felt Charlie's teeth grazing her shoulder's with a melodic groan together with it.

Both women's moved became more eager, very much aware of their bodies pressed against one another; their lips on each other's skin, their breasts against each other with both pair of hardened peaks once in a while brushing together and most of all, their very moist and ready core dancing and grinding against each other, mixing their arousal together.

Opening their eyes at the same time, Charlie and Joey stared at each other, both looking deep in one another's soul as one of each hands travelled down between them. Without a word being uttered, both women opened their thighs a little giving the other's hand room for its task. Both hands then started caressing each other's moist womanhood at the same time as both eyes rolled back with a united moan eliciting from both lips. Keeping their eyes closed, both Charlie and Joey continued to make love with each other's private, readying one another for their inevitable union.

With both bodies heaving, once again both Charlie and Joey opened their eyes in unison and straight away saw one another's soul.

"I love you," Joey mumbled in between her laboured breathing.

"I love you," Charlie whispered back, and leaning in to capture Joey's lips.

With words of love spoken, both in unison penetrated each other and moaned in each other's mouth as they pushed deeper in inside one another.

Charlie unconsciously bit her lower lip and involuntarily had her eyes close. Not in a million years had she imagine a feeling so pure that to compare it to what she had experience before would be an insult. Joey; her best friend; the love of her life, being inside her was the most unearthly beautiful feeling she never though existed and known to be blessed enough to experience. And to feel and be inside of the woman of her affection was beyond words. Charlie didn't have single word to describe what it felt like to feel her and Joey's body as one. Perfect wouldn't give justice to what it felt and even heavenly would still be an understatement. But in the amidst of heaven, Charlie thought loved would be enough; she felt loved and complete.

Joey just like Charlie unconsciously closed her eyes the moment she felt Charlie inside her and her inside Charlie. She could swear right there and then that if she dies any minute, she would die happy and contented. She couldn't explain why, she was sure that she and Charlie had done the deed before but somehow, it felt like they haven't; like it was their first or rather it was 'her' first taste of heaven; of Charlie. But she wasn't complaining, feeling that no matter how many times it'd be, it would always be like the first. Joey could feel their movement, in time with each other and how magical it felt. She was aware of how they both seemed to have picked up their speed and it only made Joey go deeper, wanting to be inside Charlie as further as she could, while she grind herself onto Charlie's; she wanted both of them to be as close as if they are one. But nevertheless, Joey knew that they 'are' one. They share body; they share soul and share one love.

Both women felt so close to the edge. Charlie went deeper as so did Joey, both feeling the contracting muscles of their beloved. Both Charlie and Joey continue in a perfect dance with each other's moans as their music. And then, with one swift move, deeper inside, both women let themselves go in each other's touch, releasing the built up love that both of them had caused.

Charlie eyes opened and tears fell from her eyes as she arched her back from the bed. Her body meeting Joey's as Joey's tensed body leaned down while they both reached the heaven.

Joey saw the tears that fell in the brunette's eyes and as soon as she calmed, she gently leaned in and placed a delicate kiss in each of Charlie's eyes. Charlie, feeling the soft lips of Joey left her eyes, she slowly then opened it to be met by Joey's warm loving smile. Charlie smiled back, her hands running up and down Joey's spin again, making the woman's skin tingle again. Joey brought her hand up and run her fingertip along the feature of Charlie's face, all the while mesmerised by the woman beneath her.

"You are really beautiful," Joey breathes again unconsciously.

Charlie bit her bottom lip, failing to stop the blush from creeping on her face. Joey noticed Charlie's cheeks turned into an adorable shade of pink and gently grazed her thumb onto it, all the while smiling at the blushing brunette.

"Do you know how much I love you Charlie?" Joey asked looking deeply in Charlie's piercing blue ones.

Charlie nodded.

'_Like how much you would love a best friend,'_ she thought and answered in her head.

Joey smiled at Charlie more.

"I love you so much," Joey started anyway, "that even with my eyes closed and my unconscious mind wonders off to somewhere, the love I have for you is the only thing that remains the same; that even in my sleep and in my dreams… you would always be the one that I love the most." Joey said.

"Always," she repeated,

Unable to form a word and stop the tears from falling, Charlie pulled Joey's body down against hers, gently wrapping her arms around the brown-eyed-woman, locking her in her arms and hugging her tightly as if her life depended on it. Charlie's lips against Joey's head, memorising her scent and how soft her body is, the curves and contours…. Everything about what it feels like to be in Joey's arms and Joey in 'her' arms.

Joey smiled silently against Charlie, burying her face in the crook of the woman's neck, where every inhale she takes smells like Charlie; gently, beautiful, heavenly scent of Charlie

Buckton. Feeling Charlie's lips never leaving her head, Joey nuzzle into Charlie's neck more, 'till her lips touch Charlie's soft skin and there, her lips planned to remain.

In the quietness of the night, both Charlie and Joey feel asleep in each other's arms; both contented and complete and… happy. Reality be damned, as for Charlie, this is her reality; in Joey's loving arms as her girlfriend. Joey couldn't careless of what she might or might not did in the past; it didn't matter what kind of what were the events that her memory failed to re-call; for Joey whether or not she cheated on Charlie, whatever other relationship she might or might not had, hers and Charlie's relationship would always and forever be the real thing. And she knows that the second life given to her was to spend the rest of it loving her beautiful girlfriend; her rightful partner; her soul mate; her Charlie Buckton.

* * *

**Anyways... i know i had been apologising a lot, but i am really nervous about this chapter. I know i had done it before... but writting things like this it never gets easy... it's always hard... so... uhm... sorry if i failed epically with this one. i just hope that its still enjoyable to read... And if you still havent had enough WHEN THE PAST COMES BACK is waiting to be visited...**


	11. Revelation and Realisation

**Hello Guys! So this is my Thursday update! Do you guys still remember this story? (i hope you guys do). Anyway, i'm sorry if i wont be able to update All For The Wrong Reason today. I haven't finish typing the chapter yet and this one has been ready since last week. So i decided to post this one instead. Its my thing to update at least one story every thursday!**

**Anyway, sorry for the type errors. Who here wants to Beta me? lolz. and Also please let me know if the story is still worth continuing because if not, i'll focus on the other stories instead. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

-Previously-

_In the quietness of the night, both Charlie and Joey feel asleep in each other's arms; both contented and complete and… happy. Reality be damned, as for Charlie, this is her reality; in Joey's loving arms as her girlfriend. Joey couldn't careless of what she might or might not did in the past; it didn't matter what kind of what were the events that her memory failed to re-call; for Joey whether or not she cheated on Charlie, whatever other relationship she might or might not had, hers and Charlie's relationship would always and forever be the real thing. And she knows that the second life given to her was to spend the rest of it loving her beautiful girlfriend; her rightful partner; her soul mate; her Charlie Buckton._

* * *

_**Brett was on his knees, one hand holding Charlie's, looking up at Charlie's beautiful eyes. Charlie was smiling, her eyes teary but radiant, anticipation written and shown on her beautiful face.**_

"_**Charlotte Buckton, will you give me the honour of marring me?" Brett asked with shaky voice.**_

_**He wasn't the type that get nervous over something or anything really, but he's proposing to his Charlie and that is a whole lot different. He's scared of making mistake or saying it wrong. He wants everything perfect.**_

_**Brett then opened a velvety black box and showed Charlie a very elegant yet still very simple white gold ring that has just about tight size of Ruby stone in the middle. It was beautiful and Charlie is rendered speechless. The ring was simple and didn't go over board with stones or design. It was perfect and Charlie couldn't believe that Brett actually found her the perfect ring –for her taste and opinion.**_

_**Brett has been known for giving Charlie extravagant things. He was all for it when it comes to Charlie and although Charlie appreciated everything, she most often than not wished for something more simple. Charlie knows Brett loved her. He didn't need to prove it over and over again by buying her things –half she doesn't need- and giving her way expensive gift; not this time thought. This time Brett managed to get Charlie the right ring.**_

_**Charlie smiled.**_

"_**I will," she said.**_

_**Brett felt the weight of the world is lifted from his shoulder. His smile was wider and bigger as he excitedly put the ring on Charlie's ring finger –even the size was perfect fit. Kissing Charlie's hand, Brett stood and gathered Charlie in his arms. Charlie hugged him back.**_

_**In the dark corner, Joey watched the whole scene, only half smiling. Her best friend and her cousin are getting married. She's expected to be happy for them and she is supposed to be happy. But somehow, she couldn't fully feel the said happiness.**_

_**Brett looks up over Charlie's shoulder and met Joey's eyes. He smiled at her and mumbled a 'thank you', all the while tightening his embrace on Charlie.**_

_**Joey nodded and mouthed a 'welcome'. She already knew what he's thanking her for. It was for the ring; because Charlie obviously loves the ring that 'she' picked for her. Brett asked her to pick the perfect ring for Charlie and she clearly picked the right one. Once again, she proved how she knew Charlie more than anyone and yet, Charlie wouldn't know. From this day and forth, Charlie would know that it was Brett's choice. It should be ok. Right? Because Joey doesn't feel ok at all, yet she knows she should be.**_

"_**Are you sure?" Brett asked again after reluctantly letting go of Charlie.**_

_**Charlie nodded.**_

"_**I'm sure," she assured him. "I'll marry you."**_

* * *

Joey opened her eyes sharply. Her heart is beating wildly and aching whether physically or emotionally she couldn't decide. She opted to seat up when she noticed the body curled against her. Slowly, Joey looks down and is greeted by the most peaceful sight, Charlie sleeping soundly against her; her head on her shoulder and an arm around her torso. Joey smiled unconsciously as she gazed down at her beautiful 'girlfriend'. And then frowned as the memory of her 'dream' flashes back in her head and then saw the ring on Charlie's finger. Sighing and confused, Joey leaned in to plant the softest of kiss on Charlie's forehead.

Feeling the warm soft lips against her forehead, Charlie slowly stir and although her mind was still in daze, she managed to register the sweet gesture from Joey and she smiled.

"You're up really early," she mumbled with her eyes close.

Joey smiled.

"I had a weird dream," she said softly, tightening her arms around Charlie.

"What's the dream about?" the brunette asked, cuddling against Joey's body more.

Charlie was aware of their state of undress-ness and although she knows that she should panic now for crossing the line and taking advantage of the situation, somehow… she couldn't find it in herself to do or fell so. At the moment, she feels like she's right where she wants and supposed to be; she's right there where she belongs.

"I can't really remember… just that, I was watching Brett proposed to you," Joey answered again frowning.

She could see the same ring on Charlie's ring finger and she couldn't remember ever proposing to Charlie. But she couldn't entertain of Brett and Charlie as well. It was just impossible. Her brother doesn't even like Charlie that much; it was still a surprise to her to find out that Brett approves of Charlie now.

Charlie's eyes shot open and she's suddenly very much awake; her heart starting beating frantically.

"It was weird because, why would Brett propose to you, right? But…" Joey paused sounding thoughtful, "in its own weird way… the dream kind of feels so read that when I woke up I could still… somehow feel the pain of seeing you with someone."

Charlie tried and failed to calm her heart at what she heard. She just had Joey. She had just let herself go with what se feels for her best friend and actually let her emotion decide and take her anywhere with Joey. Now, it seems as if some force is trying to take Joey back and away from her, by giving Joey her memory; by letting the woman see glimpse of reality.

"I was in the corner watching Brett go on his knee and ask you to marry him," Joey continued. "He presented you," she took Charlie's left hand and showed it to her "this beautiful ring."

Carefully, Joey reluctantly extracts herself from Charlie to seat up, still holding the said woman's hand, her other hand now rubbing her temple. She is trying hard to recall a time –before the accident that she could not remember- when she proposed to Charlie. She was sure that the exact same ring in the dream and in Charlie's finger now was from her. It couldn't be from anyone else, let alone her brother Brett. Her dream couldn't be true and Joey was sure of it.

Charlie was nervous as she seats behind Joey. She could see Joey in deep thought and although it wasn't right for her to wish for Joey not to remember… in the deepest of her, she was wishing exactly that. Tentatively, Charlie leaned in, wrapping her arms around Joey's waist, placing her chin on Joey's shoulder. Joey acknowledge it by covering Charlie's hands with hers, tightening the woman's arms around her.

"I hate this," Joey whispered, playing with the ring on Charlie's finger.

Charlie stopped breathing for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Joey added and Charlie frowned but was able to release the air that she held.

"I… I don't mean to not remember things like how I propose to you but, I just couldn't/ can't remember," she explained. "I don't even remember how the accident happened," she sighed.

'_She thinks she was the one that gave me the ring,'_ Charlie thought. She kissed Joey's shoulder.

"It's ok Joey," she said assuring the girl. "It'll come back to you." She wasn't wishing for the latter but she has to say it.

Joey nodded and brought Charlie's hand to her lips, giving it a soft kiss.

"I guess… one good thing is I didn't forget ever loving you," Joey said.

Joey was a bit unsure of what she said. Sure she loves Charlie. She's hopelessly in love with Charlie. But the little glimpse of memory of her with Nicole made her doubt herself. Did she forget? Did she stop loving Charlie? What made her cheat?

Joey closes her eyes and focussed on the beating of her own heat in tuned with Charlie's, which she could feel behind her. It was now calm and it felt peaceful to have and feel the beats against hers; it felt right. With that feeling, Joey knew right there and then that her heart beat was to match Charlie's; that her heart was/is beating for Charlie. Whatever happened or may not have happened, Joey is determined to prove her doubts wrong. She loves Charlie. She loved her even when wasn't ready to accept her feelings and attraction towards her; she loved her even after she slept with Hugo. There would be no way for her to ever stop loving Charlie. There would be no way for her to forget her love for the said blue-eyed woman.

"I love you too," came Charlie's honest reply.

Joey smiled and turned her body to Charlie's. Looking in Charlie's blue eyes and down her lips, Joey leaned in and captures the said lips with her own for the softest yet still passionate kiss. Charlie closes her eyes and kissed back, relishing on how soft Joey's lips are, slowly becoming aware of how addicted she's becoming of Joey's kiss and even though she knows she should stop or maybe slow it don't, she just couldn't. Joey's lips, kiss and the whole of her is intoxicating. Soon, Joey has her body covering Charlie's equally naked one, letting their kiss develop. Slowly, the two let their passion consume the whole of them, letting their love for each other, once again take over their emotion as both prepare to be joined as one, both physically, mentally and emotionally.

* * *

It had been a week since Charlie and Joey consummated their 'relationship'. It had been a week since Charlie threw every rational thoughts and let go. It had also been a week since her argument with Brett and even though she knew that she should be the one to reach out and apologise as she was clearly at fault –and many more-, she didn't. Charlie honestly didn't –even for a second- think of it. Her head was always full of Joey and her plan to take the said woman to a holiday.

It was late in the afternoon and Charlie was clearing her desk, getting ready to go home to Joey that she failed to notice the figure standing at the door of her office.

"You seemed eager to get out of your office."

Charlie startled, turned and saw Brett standing in her officer door, sadness evident in his face.

"Brett," she mumbled.

"You remember my name," Brett said sarcastically, walking further inside, looking at Charlie's office and desk. "I don't remember you this in a hurry to get out of you office before."

Normally, whenever he picks up Charlie after her shift to eat out, he would wait at a minimum of 30 minutes before Charlie officially finishes her shift. Today, Charlie still has 5 more minutes and yet she's all set and ready to end her shift and go home.

Charlie was quite. Brett stops in front of Charlie with enough distance for personal space.

"Do you have any plans of talking to me?" he asked.

Charlie remained silent. She didn't even thought of talking to Brett even though she knew she should and she didn't want to lie either, so she kept her silence.

"Have you been busy?" He asked again, giving Charlie's action an excuse.

He needs to give Charlie's behaviour an excuse because if he didn't, he'll lose it and he didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to lose it because he loves Charlie too much.

Charlie nodded. It was the truth. She had been busy and that was Brett's question this time. Technically, she's not lying.

"Do you have time now?"

"Joey's waiting for me," Charlie whispered without thinking.

Brett slammed his hand hard on Charlie's desk.

* * *

Joey was double checking her bags and Charlie's. Charlie is due to come home any minute and the police officer instructed her to pack their bags when she called her during her break. Charlie didn't say anything about where they're going; only that she has to pack a bit of everything and that was what she did.

Joey was looking though their bags again when the door bell rang. Thinking it was Charlie; Joey jogged her way to the door, smile on her face and ready to greet the love of her life.

"Did you forget you house keys agai-" Joey stopped when it wasn't Charlie's on the door.

"Hi Joey."

"Hey Nicole," Joey greeted, stepping aside to let the blonde girl inside the house.

"Sorry you got disappointed I'm not Charlie," Nicole said, turning to Joey.

Joey shakes her head. After the weird dreams and flashes of some kind of memory of her infidelity with Nicole, Joey feels –for the lack of a better word- uncomfortable with the blonde. She hopes for Charlie's arrival to be sooner.

"It's fine. Charlie's due home any moment," Joey explained. "I thought you were her."

Nicole managed to smile, despite the hurt. _Does Joey even remotely remember her? When will her memory come back?_

"Uhm… what brings you here?" Joey asked, unsure of what else to say.

"Visiting you," Nicole answered before turning away to walk further in the room.

Joey gulped. She wants nothing more for Nicole to leave or for Charlie to come. _'Why isn't she home anyway?'_

Nicole stopped wandering inside when she saw two packed bags in the corner, frown on her forehead.

"Are you going away?" she asked in an accusing tone.

Joey noticed Nicole's tone and frowned. She answered the question nevertheless, "Charlie's taking me on a holiday. I don't know where but she said we just need time away from everything and I couldn't agree more. I mean we-" Joey was cut with her unconscious rambling by Nicole's sudden outburst.

"I don't want you to go with her!" she demanded.

She was well aware of their roles in Joey's life at the moment and that she believes Charlie is the love of her life instead of just her best friend. She knew she has to keep with the façade and she was/is trying her best but, it hurts way too much. She wants to be the one to take care of Joey. She wants to be the girlfriend that she truly was/is but, she couldn't. She was left pretending not to care or hurt watching Charlie be someone that she's not. Nicole doesn't know how far does Charlie's pretending went but Nicole clearly believes that the police officer was/is taking her role way far and beyond and she will not just seat and be quiet and do nothing anymore. Charlie is taking advantage of the situation and stealing Joey from her and she won't allow that. Joey is hers and hers alone.

"What give you the right to demand?" Joey snapped.

Joey was instantly upset but not because of what Nicole said or demanded from her. Joey was upset because Nicole's reaction confirmed her belief of infidelity. Why would Nicole react the way she did if nothing was going on between them?

"I'm your girlfriend, Joey!"

* * *

Charlie jumped a little in fright at the sound of Brett's hand on her table. Brett took a few deep breaths before looking up to his girlfriend/fiancé's eyes.

"Why are you always in a hurry to come to her?" Brett asked with defeated voice.

"Brett, you know why…" Charlie said half-lying. Brett would never know exactly why.

"Stop lying Charlie," he said bowing his head down.

He can't bear to remain looking in Charlie's blue eyes with only seeing the love that isn't for him. He and everyone around them know of Charlie and Joey's unbreakable friendship. A lot questioned their closeness due to Joey's sexuality but those who are close to them knew the truth –Brett including. But now, Brett couldn't be too sure anymore. He's not even sure if it was just him being paranoid because of their situation or there's something more to them than just playing their role in Joey's altered version of reality –especially Charlie's role.

"Even before Joey woke… even before the accident, Joey always comes first," Brett said looking up to Charlie again. "Do you think I'm blind? Do you think I'm stupid that I wouldn't notice… feel?"

"Brett… Joey and I are best friends. We mean everything to each other, before you or other people even became part of our lives," Charlie reasoned.

Brett smirked sarcastically and shakes his head. What Charlie said? It was the truth. And again he wondered why both Charlie and Joey do what they do to people who unfortunately wished to be more in their lives.

"That's exactly my point," he said.

Charlie frowned. Brett is being calm and it makes Charlie uneasy.

"You and Joey let people like me and Nicole be 'part' of your lives but you both never let us 'in' you life," he explained.

"You don't make sense," Charlie said.

"You know I do," Brett countered. "You and Joey… you both let me and Nicole be part of your lives but that was just it. We're just part of your lives; we're never 'in' it. You both never let anyone 'in' in your lives."

Brett sighed. He never wants to admit this, especially to himself but he had known her for long. He had hoped to change it. He had hoped and wished that he could be enough to change it and be 'in' Charlie's life. But he was never enough.

"Nicole and I… in few years time, you and Joey will look back and remember us as one of the people that had been in your lives; that's just what we are. People that will be remembered because we were once 'part' of your lives. We were never in your lives like what you and Joey is with each other and at the end of the day… it would still be you and Joey like it has and had always been through the year."

Charlie just listens quietly. Brett is speaking the truth.

"I don… I seriously don't know what kind of friendship/relationship you and my cousin have but, clearly it is something that no one can penetrate nor be able to understand."

Brett sighed and looks at Charlie's tearful eyes. He knew he has to decide about his and Charlie's relationship. But he loves Charlie way too much. He worked so hard to get that chance and he won't be the one to let it go; to let their relationship go even though it's the right thing to do.

"I won't break off the engagement," he stated.

Charlie was confuse, She was sure that Brett would break up with her after everything he said.

"I'll let you decide where you want to go from here," he continued. "I love you Charlie and all these years, all these time, I was wishing/hoping that it would be enough to keep you. But, I won't be selfish not to give you a choice."

"Brett," Charlie mumbled.

"I just hope…" Brett cuts in. "I just hope you remember that when Joey gets her memory back; when she returns to the reality… she would be in love with someone. She would be in love, only it's not with you. It would be Nicole holding her heart."

And with that, Brett walks away, leaving Charlie in tears.

Everything that Brett had told her was the unfortunate truth. When everything goes back to normal, it would be Nicole in Joey's heart, not her. Ruby might have thought that Joey loves her the same way she does, but it could be gone by now –after all, it was a long time ago. Joey might've loved her before but Charlie was almost sure that, that love, her chance with Joey vanished the moment she agreed to marry Brett; the moment she said yes.


End file.
